Half as Long, Twice as Bright Redux
by MumblesSKS
Summary: After avoiding his past for so long, Bigby finds himself in a weird twist of fate when he is mysteriously transported to a new world. What could be a second chance at life comes with it's own set of problems as everything he thought he knew is changed including changes to himself
1. This Day Just Keeps Getting Wierder

Bigby Garza had been awake for around 34 hours. To say that he was exhausted was an understatement and sadly the suffering for him wasn't over, not by a longshot. All he wanted to do was just close his eyes and catch up on some much needed rest, it would be too easy to just sit down and lay his back against the seat he was in and drift off. The gentle rocking of the boat only encouraged him to submit to his desire. Reluctantly, Bigby rubbed the grogginess from his eyes and stood up bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Thankfully, the sun had already gone down and he wasn't baking in the heat anymore. Instead he was freezing now and all he had on him was light jacket that wasn't really doing much to keep him warm. Staring at the seemingly endless expanse of water, he almost felt at ease. There was something about the moon reflecting on the waves that gave him a sense of peace and tranquility. Even if he was currently on the run.

Letting out a little shout and slapping his face, Bigby could feel himself wake up a bit more. "Alright, Bigby. Wake up, wake up."

For the 34 hours he had been awake, about 13 of those hours were spent on this boat. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel bad about stealing this boat but it was preferable to the alternative and in all honesty it wasn't anywhere near as bad as what he had done just prior to taking it. He was supposed to be flying under the radar, keeping a low profile and minding his own business but his body moved of its own accord. Strange how just seeing someone get robbed could spur such a reaction out of him especially when he was actively trying not to draw any attention to himself.

To be honest he panicked. There definitely a lot of smarter options that probably didn't require him to leave shore but it was the closest place to go and it would have been a matter of time before they found him had he stayed on the docks. Police had to be combing the waters searching for him and it was more than likely they asked the Coast Guard to help with their search. Going back to Miami wasn't an option.

Bigby went through the options in his head. Where could he go and lay low for a while. He was already traveling past the Florida Keys and hide out there but he didn't feel very comfortable with that idea. Cuba? No too far considering he just travelled in the opposite direction for about 12 hours. Bermuda? Maybe but he would need to change his heading to the north and it would make his already long trip even more lengthy and miserable. Puerto Rico? That could work actually considering he was a third of the way there. Additionally if he remembered correctly he had some distant relatives living down there. Maybe he'd get lucky and they would take him in, at least until he could get back on his feet.

Now if his math was right, Miami was a little over a 1,000 miles from Puerto Rico. If the boat he was traveling on could maintain 10 mph with just the sails then that would mean he could make it in about 100 hours, probably a bit more. Add in the motor and that should cut it down quite a bit. He let out a small of relief. Thankfully he had been traveling in the relatively right direction anyways but he would need to make course corrections.

Bigby ran a hand through his curly hair and sighed again heavily. He was looking at something around four days on the water and that didn't include if he took the time to sleep along the way or if he ran out of fuel along the way and had to rely on just the sails. He'd need to take stock of his supplies that's for sure. Checking his watch, he could see it was 9:21 pm. Almost two whole days without sleep. He couldn't keep this up, not for four days. Bigby decided that he would get some sleep, but only after he took a full inventory of his supplies on the boat which probably wouldn't be much.

It was going to be a long four days.

It must have started raining at some point during Bigby had be asleep because when the thunder rumbled through the sky Bigby awoke with a jolt tumbled out of his seat in the process. Unlike the gentle rocking from earlier, the boat now bucked and rolled with each wave that crashed into it. Rain smacked into the window of the cabin relentlessly and he almost thought it would crack the glass as he used the seat to help himself get to his feet.

Bigby cursed to himself as he peered out the window and got back into the seat. This storm was massive and it seemingly came out of nowhere. There were no signs of a storm coming before he fell asleep. Not on the radar and not in the clouds.

Adrenaline coursed through his veins and Bigby felt the tendrils of sleepiness fade from his mind. Grabbing onto the wheel he began maneuvering the small boat in an effort to combat the battering the the ship was enduring. He was alert and now ready to deal with this disaster but no matter how alert he was nothing could prepare him for what he could see through the cabin window. All around him, surrounding the boat was white water. And it was not like it was a light under the water. No, the water was quite literally white.

Bigby rubbed at his eyes and stared out at the sea in amazement and confusion. It didn't seem real and for a second he thought that he might have been dreaming. A thunderstorm in the middle of the ocean with white water all round as far as the eye could see. It was unreal and yet it was happening right before his eyes. His amazement quickly left and was replaced by the same determination he had prior as another wave crashed into the small boat. The waves seemed to be coming from all sides and it quickly became almost impossible to control the boat. Bigby found himself airborne as a particularly strong wave smash the boat knocking him out of the seat again.

Pain surged through his skull and everything suddenly became hazy when the side of his head smacked against the interior of the cabin. Slowly and unsteadily, Bigby tried to get back to his feet but with the waves relentlessly crashing into the boat getting to his feet wasn't going to happen. He felt something wet and warm slipping down the side of his face. This was it, this was the end for him. Drowned in a tiny ass boat while running away from the law. It was so clichè like something out of an old tale. He would would have been morbidly amused if he was coherent enough, this certainly wasn't how he expected to bite it.

Before long before the violent rocking became like a gentle nudging and the waves crashing against the window dissolved into a sweet lullaby. He felt so tired and didn't want to move. He would just rest his eyes for a few seconds and he'd be back up again in no time. He'd be damned if this storm would be the end of him.

His hearing was the first of his senses to return from the long darkness he was in. There was a loud howling noise though it was partially muffled, he was still inside the cabin then. The wind had really picked up outside and was making itself heard as it pressed against the frame of the boat. Slowly his sense of touch and feeling was coming back and he shivered at how cold the floor felt. Not a nice cold like in an air-conditioned room with marble floors, more like it was freezing cold like he took a nap in a walk in freezer. Opening his eyes he could see he was as he thought still inside the cabin of the boat but strangely enough he could see his breath each time he breathed.

"Still alive." He chuckled lightly as he sluggishly picked himself up from the floor. "Come on, get up. Get up, Bigby."

Rising to his feet he tucked his hands under his armpits in an attempt to stem the chill he currently felt. Looking around cabin, he noted that all the windows had a small coating of frost on them. That didn't seem normal, especially considering he wasn't sailing anywhere near where something like this could happen. Hesitantly, Bigby wiped one of the frost covered windows hissing softly at just how cold the window actually was. Looking outside only served to add more confusion to the already bizarre conditions he was in since there was literally a blizzard happening out there. Bigby blinked and rubbed his eyes, that blow to the head he took must have given him a really bad concussion.

"What? How did… Huh?" No matter how he tried to think of it there was no logical explanation for this. For him to end up anywhere remotely like this would require him to be drifting for months at least and he wouldn't survive that long unconscious. He really wanted to believe this was a dream but the shivering in his body and the pain in his head told him he was very much awake. Looking back outside he could barely see the front of the boat and the howling winds were carrying snow with them.

Really?! A fucking blizzard!

Much to his dismay and unsurprisingly, the boat wouldn't start. He had hoped it wouldn't have been the case because then he would at least have some heat going for him. Going outside was also a no go with that blizzard still going on. Defeated, until at the very least the blizzard went away Bigby had no choice but to stay put inside the small cabin. At the very least he was thankful he had the foresight to move most of the supplies into the cabin in one of the cupboards.

Reaching into the cupboard he took stock of what supplies he currently had with him that he could actually use. They would very well determine whether he would live through this ordeal or if he became a human popsicle. A flare gun with two flares, a flashlight, a first aid kit, a life jacket, a solar-powered phone charger, and some vacuum-sealed high energy biscuits. On him personally he only carried his phone, a survival knife (complete with a firestarter, mini flashlight, seatbelt cutter and glass breaker), his wristwatch, and one particular item that reminded him of all the pain and anger from his past life.

Bigby looked at the coyote tan pistol and lamented sadly at the memories it brought up from deep inside himself. Fire, blood, pain, anger, sadness, fear. Truthfully, he didn't know why he kept it. The last remaining part of his past life that showed him nothing but pure evil and despair until he grew to hate with every fiber of his being. Was the reason he held on to something that brought back painful memories sentimental? Yeah, probably and no matter how much he tried to rid himself he just couldn't give it up.

Bigby shivered and rubbed his arms in an effort to stay warm. All he was wearing was pants, boots, a tshirt and thin hoodie. The lifejacket would help him retain some body heat but he would need to find some place warm pronto.

It would be two hours before the blizzard and wind would die down. Normally in a situation like this, staying put would be the safest and best option. Unfortunately, the radio inside the boat did not work, just static on all the channels. The radar inside was also busted so Bigby had no way of knowing just where the hell he was. So he decided to take his chances and walk rather than wait for help that more than likely wasn't coming.

That was about an three and a half hours ago.

Even without the wind it was still unbearably cold. Bigby had been able to fashion a sort of cloak out of the sails from the boat but it did very little to keep him warm. Still it was better than nothing and he had even been able to fashion a small backpack to carry the the supplies in. Shakily he reached into his waistband and pulled out the flare gun. Pointing it straight up to the sky, he fired and watched as the crimson rocket streaked through the air.

"That's the last flare." He whispered through chattering teeth. He could barely even feel the flare gun slipping out of his hand and into the snow because of how numb they had become. Same applied to his feet since he was trudging in shin-deep snow for about 10 minutes now. It was unreal how cold he felt especially since for a time he had lived up north where the weather was usually around the negatives.

How could it be so cold with no wind. I'm so cold. I'm so cold.

He had to find shelter, he had to find help. But it was so called and he couldn't really feel his face or fingers anymore. Just taking a step felt like it took every bit of his willpower to move his leg forward. His mind felt clouded and loose, what was he supposed to be doing again, wasn't he supposed to be looking for something? The last of his willpower gave out as he tumbled face first into the snow on his next step.

Bigby felt weird, he knew he was still cold but he couldn't feel the coldness anymore. Not even as he laid there in the snow. Clumps of snow mixed with his hair and covered his face but he didn't even notice. He felt confused, where was he supposed to be traveling again? He couldn't remember at all. The snow felt so comfortable, like a soft cool mattress.

Get up, he had to get up. He couldn't stay laying down in the snow. He had to find shelter, he had to find help. Bigby groaned loudly as his stiff limbs moved and propped himself to his feet. Wiping off his face and knocking the snow loose from his hair he could feel himself taking steps forward. He couldn't stop, he had to keep moving.

Left foot.

Right foot.

Left foot.

Right foot.

His teeth chattered and his body shuddered with every weighted step he took. Finally his legs stopped moving. Bigby gritted his teeth as he willed them to move but they wouldn't budge, not even an inch. Bigby looked around but could only see snow for miles around. No mountains, no glaciers, not even the small outline of a village.

He let his head hang and he dropped to his knees. This was the second time within 24 hours that he was experiencing a life-threatening situation but this time it looked like his luck wasn't going to hold out this time. As his body grew colder and colder he felt himself grow very tired, his eyes could barely stay open now.

Well he had a good run almost even had a semi-normal life. He felt himself collapse backwards into the snow freezing snow. The last thing he would see before the darkness came is how blue and clear the sky looked. Slowly his eyes closed and he could feel his breathing slowing down and growing more shallow. It's just a light nap, he should be fine right here. It wasn't even that cold.

"Hey!"

Bigby snapped his eyes open and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. His eyes darted from side to side and took in a sharp breath coughing in the process. Unlike when he closed his eyes, his entire body erupted in freezing cold pain. It was like he was suddenly aware of how cold he actually was.

"Hey, are you okay?!"

There was that voice again. It sounded like a woman but it was too distant for him to properly tell. Bigby tried turning his head to the source of the voice but he felt too stiff and just moving put him in intense pain. There was a fast-paced thumping accompanying the voice so that more than likely meant that they were coming towards him.

The thumping ceased once it was right next to him and Bigby felt something sniffing him before a massive tongue licked his face. Bigby bristled and the wetness and hissed because of the stinging pain it left on his cheek. Through half-lidded eyes, he looked to the source and saw what looked like a massive polar bears face with giant brown his staring curiously at him.

"Hey?" Another face appeared. If he had to guess, it was the person who was calling to him before. While couldn't make out facial features since she had the obscured with a hood and scarf covering most of her face he could at least tell that his rescuer was a girl. The most striking feature for him though was her skin was the same shade as his, dark brown, but she also had very blue eyes like he was looking at the sky itself.

"You're going to be alright. Just hang on, okay."

Bigby tried to mumble out a response but all that came out was a low and pained grown. He could the woman covering him with what looked like furs and he could already feel some of the cold in his limbs retreat a small amount.

"I'm going to get you out of here. We're not far from help." The woman said as she finished covering him with the furs. "I'm going to lift you up now, okay?"

Bigby gave a barely noticeable nod. The woman nodded back before lifting him up from the snow. Bigby screamed in pain as his entire body felt like it was cracking from being frozen stiff for too long. The woman whispered reassuring words to help calm him as she put him on top of the saddle the polar bear was wearing. He would have been impressed at how effortlessly she did it if he wasn't going mad from the pain he was in.

"Let's go, Naga!" The woman commanded whipping the reins. The polar bear roared in response and took off at full speed to wherever the woman's home was. Today had certainly been a weird day that much was certain. Still, if it meant he lived another day then he wouldn't mind how weird things would get.

Little did he know that his new weird life was only just beginning.


	2. Yep, This Day is Still Wierd

**Woooooo boy, Second chapter is already here. Sorry for taking so long but I was at an instructors teaching course so I had to devote all my attention there. Trying something different this go around. For those of you who read the original version, it's going to be very different than before but rest assured. The core story is still the same and I hope you enjoy all the same.**

* * *

Today had certainly not been what Korra had been expecting. Though blizzards in her current living area weren't uncommon by any means, the sheer force and magnitude of the one earlier today was unlike any she had ever seen in her life. Even Master Katara was perplexed by the strength of the natural phenomenon. Most curious about the whole thing was how out of nowhere it was. Usually there are signs of an impending blizzard but this one literally just appeared out of nowhere with no warning and no build up whatsoever.

Some of the White Lotus caretakers were talking about how the blizzard was the handiwork of a spirit either in great turmoil or exerting its power on the Earth. Truthfully, she never did put too much stock into spirits and how they affected the world. It wasn't because she outright didn't believe they existed. In fact, she was pretty sure they did considering how often they appeared throughout the course of history. Truthfully, they just didn't interest her all that much.

Sure, she was supposed to be the so called bridge between the Spirit World and Living World but that title rang a little hollow when the last confirmed sighting of a spirit was over 70 years ago. Even before that, spirit sightings were an exceedingly rare occurrence. So she instead focused on what she could do and that was being a hero. Kiyoshi had Chin the Conqueror, Roku had Sozin and his empire, Aang had the Hundred Year War, she wouldn't let herself be outdone and forgotten by history like so many other past avatars. There's a world out there and she was determined to leave her mark.

Fortunately, destiny seems to already be on her side if the days earlier events are any indication. It was pure chance if she was honest. Sure the guards let her out occasionally to go running with Naga but today she really pushed her luck going out much further than before. That was when she saw it, a bright red light shooting straight into the air off in the distance. Ignoring how improbable it was for something like that to just happen in the middle of nowhere randomly, she couldn't reign in her curiosity and had to investigate. Said light led her to some poor guy half frozen out in the middle of nowhere.

She couldn't properly describe how she felt as Naga carried them both back to the compound. Terrified, exhilarated, fulfilled, curious. Ever since she began training she couldn't wait for the chance to carry out her duty as the Avatar. It may not have been fighting bad guys but she did get to save someone so there was that.

But still this event had filled her with many questions. Who was the man that she rescued from the snow? What was he doing out there and how did he get there? From the unknown purpose of him being out there down to the strange and impractical clothing he was wearing in the middle of the tundra, she had nothing but questions. Perhaps he could even tell her about the world beyond her own frozen and desolate place.

That only made it all there more puzzling on why she was currently in trouble. Isn't this what she has been training the last 13 years for? To save lives and be a hero? After she returned with her new guest, the entire compound went into an uproar trying to figure out what to do with him. Personally she wanted help and talk to the strange man but that was before she was summoned.

"I just don't understand why you're upset? Are saying that I should have left out there to freeze?" She frowned at the White Lotus leadership in front of her.

Seated at the desk across from her was Grand Lotus Takar. The portly man sighed and rubbed his forehead in exasperation. "No, that is not what I'm saying. What concerns me is we know nothing of this man."

"Why should that matter? We can't just pick and choose on who deserves to be saved and who doesn't." Korra argued.

"There are many people in the world who wish you harm, Avatar. Going by what we have uncovered from his belongings, we have reason to believe that this man may have hostile intents." Senior Lotus Shimura reasoned from her seat to the right of Takar.

"Identification in a language that we have never seen before and what our experts have deduced as an advanced blackpowder weapon. Doctors have also noted the presence of tattoos and multiple scars. The combination of those two suggest questionable ties." Senior Lotus Lu Bau continued from his seat on the left. "There's also the vessel that our scouts have discovered not far from where you found him which must be what he used to get here. It's design is years ahead of anything that is currently out now."

Korra shook her head incredulously and crossed her arms. "You can't be serious? Tattoo's and scars automatically mean someone is a criminal. Airbenders had tattoos and they were the most peaceful people on the planet. And all sorts of people have scars, it happens."

"Tattoos used to indicate which of them had attained the rank of master." Takar corrected pointedly. The man shifted in his seat and let out a frustrated breath. "Outside of that, the only individuals that have tattoos outside of cultural meanings have all been criminals. The scars that have been identified are a concern because of the manner of which they have been attained."

Senior Lotus Shimura raised her hand taking the reins on the conversation. "The report from the medical examiner has confirmed that multiple wounds found spread out across the body are in fact wounds from bladed weapons. While the wounds aren't overly extensive, many have been covered up with tattoo's in an attempt to hide them from sight."

Korra sighed. While what they said was true, it didn't sit right with her. "Regardless of what it looks like, I believe that we should at least speak with the guy before coming to conclusions." Korra looked at trio trying to gauge their reactions. "What if he needs our help?"

A knock at the door silenced any answer Korra could have gotten as a young sentry entered the room. All eyes fell on the young man as he bowed respectfully to Korra and to the senior Lotus leadership.

"Grand Lotus, the prisoner has woken up."

"Has he said anything?" Takar inquired.

"Nothing, he hasn't made so much of a sound or acknowledged anybody trying to speak with him."

The older Lotus nodded as he scratched at his massive beard. "Thank you, we'll be over shortly."

The sentry bowed once again before exiting the room. The room remained quiet as all the occupants took a moment to properly assess the situation.

"What do you propose we do?" Shimura shifted in her seat to look at the Grand Lotus.

"We need to find out who he is and what he was doing out here. From there we can determine a course of action." Takar replied, scratching his beard as he thought.

"Actually, this situation provides a perfect opportunity for you, Avatar Korra." Bau spoke up with a small smile.

Korra eyed the man with a raised eyebrow.

"When you finally venture off into the world to fulfill your duty as the Avatar, there will be times when you will have to determine if someone is a friend or a foe." The remaining Lotus' silently acknowledged their companion allowing him to continue. "The man you rescued is a perfect opportunity for you."

Korra perked up a little bit at what Bau was getting at. "You...you want me to interrogate him?" This was a golden opportunity. For so long it felt she was always wearing kids gloves when it came to her duties so far. First a rescue and now this? It was like the universe was telling her that it was her time to shine.

"You will be supervised but yes. This is a skill that you need to develop and it would be a waste to let this chance pass. You need to develop skills outside of fighting and we need to know who this man is. Grand Lotus?"

Korra looked at the grey-bearded man with a hopeful smile on her face. Takar's face scrunched as he mulled over the decision for a moment before nodding. "Very well. Avatar Korra, do you believe yourself to be up to the challenge?"

Korra beamed and pumped her arms in excitement. "A-Absolutely, I can definitely do this."

"Head to the holdings and wait for us. We will notify Master Katara of this decision and request her presence during the investigation."

"Thank you, you won't regret this." She could barely give a proper bow before she was already backpedaling out the room.

Ecstatic didn't even begin to describe how she was feeling. Excitement and joy radiated off of her and you see it in how she practically sprinted towards the lodging building where the prisoner was being kept. The chance to speak with someone from the outside was beyond appealing to her. Sure she had met people from outside the compound but they had either been her teachers or more members of the White Lotus. Never had she actually spoken with someone who was around her age, outside of her family at least.

While the thought that the man may actually be a criminal was in her mind, it was so far in the back that she barely acknowledged it. Plus she had a good feeling about him. She couldn't quite place what it was but somehow she just knew that whoever he was, he wasn't a bad guy. Now, in a little while she would know for sure.

* * *

Bigby shivered in the bed he currently found himself in. He had been shivering since he woken up but he was honestly just happy to still be alive. He vaguely remembered someone finding him and carrying him back on a polar bear of all things. There were so many things currently that didn't make any sense whatsoever but all that came second to getting every ounce of warmth he could from the fur blanket on top of him. If it wasn't for the two individuals who were in the small room with him he be rolling himself into a human burrito but last thing he needed was to make himself look like a fool.

Said guest were a man and a woman respectively, dressed in what looked like robes that were grey and dark blue in color with the most ridiculous hats to match. What caught his eye though was the matching symbol that was on the forehead of both of their cowls. It looked like a flower but seeing set off a bunch of alarms for him. He was captured by some sort of group and if these two goons were any indication, they were militant. Both of the guards had passive or bored looks on their faces but subtle shifts in their movements should that they were tense. Ready to pounce on him if he did anything stupid. From his glances at the pair he couldn't make out any weapons on them, hidden or not, but he wasn't stupid enough to think he could overpower these two in his state.

Still, he couldn't just sit and have a staring contest with his host until one of them decided to do something stupid (namely him). Bigby looked around the room looking for anything he could possibly use or a place to escape from. The room was pretty spartan honestly which made him groan in frustration. Besides the bed there was only a nightstand, a desk at the far side of the room and a chair for it which one of the guards were occupying. The lack of windows was also annoying because it meant that the only way out was through the door.

So much for trying to escape.

Probably for the best if he was honest because he wouldn't get far in the clothes he was wearing now which consisted of slacks and a t-shirt which wouldn't be out of place on a nurse. That also begged the question of where his other possessions were. It was very hard for him not scream out loud because of how annoyed he was but the scowl on his face probably didn't help either.

His brooding was cut off though when a knock came from the door before it opened. Five individuals entered the room making it almost cramped wit the amount people currently present. The first three were all middle aged and dressed in the same robes as the guards though there's were slightly more ornamental and regal looking. Big wigs, he thought to himself. The fifth was much older and instead of the uniform she was dressed in a simple navy blue parka with fur lining along the hood and shoulders. She had a real grandmotherly look to her which was only reinforced by her snow white hair and looked completely at ease in the room. The last to enter was a woman about his age and vaguely familiar. Dark skin with brown hair that was braided into a ponytail that reached to the middle of her back at least though there were two lengths of hair that went down both sides of her head that were kept neat with two baby blue bands. Once the all new arrivals entered the two guards left leaving just a bit more space in the room.

The range of emotions being displayed from the quintet was interesting to say the least. The first three all ranged from suspicious to authoritative though that wasn't surprising in the least. "Grandma" looked absolutely peachy as she had a small smile on her face was completely relaxed. "Ponytail" girl who he recognized as his rescuer from earlier looked like she couldn't decide between curious, excited, or serious. It amusing at the very least. The shortest of the 'big wigs' who just happened to have a monster of a beard looked to the young woman and nodded. The young woman reciprocated the action and stepped forward keep a level gaze at him.

Bigby found himself sitting up straighter and resting the blanket in his lap as he met her gaze. The two said nothing and he allowed his gaze to wander from her eyes to the rest of her. She had a strong looking face and carried herself with an air of confidence. More than that thanks to her parka being short sleeved (What sense does that make?) he could see that she was very built and clearly strong. This was someone who definitely worked out religiously and if the guards were any indication was a fighter as well. Truth be told he did feel a little uneasy being the vulnerable in front of a woman like this. But at the same to he was captivated by the piercing blue eyes that she had. She was about his skin color, maybe a bit darker, but her eyes weren't like anything he ever saw before.

The young woman then spoke and that's when things got complicated. Whatever she had said, he didn't understand a single word of it. It reminded him almost of an old Native American dialect truthfully.

 _You gotta be shitting me._

The woman spoke again and had a slightly confused look on her face. Bigby raised an eyebrow and sighed. Whatever language she was speaking, he's never heard it before. "I'm sorry. I don't understand what you're saying."

The young woman stepped back confused before looking back at the four people accompanying her. She looked back at him then spoke again in her language. Bigby shrugged before pointing at his ears. "I don't understand. Do you speak English?"

The taller man dressed in robes began speaking though it obvious he speaking to the girl. The two continued speaking with the others except for 'Grandma' who simply observed.

The young woman turned back to Bigby and walked up to the edge of the bed and Bigby felt himself go tense. The woman apparently noticed this as she held up her hands in a placating manner and spoke in a rushed yet soothing tone. Bigby eyed the others suspiciously before allowing himself to relax and releasing the death grip he had on the fur blanket. The woman spoke pointing to herself.

"Korra ná-heševehe. Kor. Ra."

"Korra." Bigby said the word slowly. It must be her name. At least that's what he was assuming.

"Héehe'e." The woman nodded and smiled. She suddenly calmed herself and gestured to him. "Né-tonėševehe?"

Assuming she was asking him his name Bigby pointed at himself and said his name slowly. "My name is Bigby. Big. Bee."

"Bigby." The woman spoke it a few times repeating the name over and over again. The woman spoke to him again though there was a notable pause between three of the words and the tone she was using made it clear she was asking question. Bigby could only stare unsure of what to say as the woman repeated herself.

It was clear to him that it would be hard for any progress to be made but then 'Grandma' spoke up finally. Her voice was welcoming and soothing despite the strangeness of the language and whatever she said gave Korra an idea as she suddenly got excited and eager. Now Bigby liked to thank he was a pretty rational and mostly stable guy but what he saw next made him swear that he had gone insane.

Korra repeated the question she asked him before but this time when she said the three words that were spaced apart she conjured an element with each word. Now Bigby was a rational guy but seeing someone suddenly create fire out of nowhere, telepathically rip a chunk of rock out of the wall, and move water out of a water bag hidden in her bag without touching it was enough to send him into full-alert status.

"What the fuck?!" Bigby leaped out of the bed but thanks to himself still being physically exhausted he collapsed on the floor. His sudden movements definitely set the rest of the occupants with exception of 'Grandma' on alert as they all got into fighting stances and summoned the elements of their own.

"Get the fuck back! Stay away from me!" Bigby shouted as he stumbled up to his feet and backed himself into the corner of the room. The three flower brigade members shouted heatedly at him while Korra sort of stared at him flabbergasted and shocked. She quickly recomposed herself and immediately got between Bigby and the flower brigade. Her voice was strong and powerful as she shouted at them and held her arms up to keep the flower brigade from attacking though her hand towards Bigby was more relaxed.

While the shouting continued only Bigby seemed to notice 'Grandma' was walking towards him without a care in the world. Now Bigby never hit an old lady before but if she could control the elements like the other for then he could make an exception. 'Grandma' got an arm's length away from him before she spoke in a calming voice.

"Katara ná-heševehe."

Bigby blinked. In this hectic situation she just strolled right on over and introduced herself like everything was fine and dandy. The female flower brigade shouted something still in her fighting at Katara. Katara said something back with out looking away from him keeping the gentle smile on her face. She spoke to him again and held out her hands like she wanted him to hold it. Bigby eyed the hand suspiciously and looked at everyone in the room. The flower brigade all looked ready to pulverize him, Korra looked like she was concerned and a little uneasy. He looked back to Katara who still held her hand out. Truthfully he wanted to trust her since she hadn't shown any signs of hostility towards him but she could be baiting him. Bigby stared at the old woman for what felt like forever before he finally sighed. He allowed himself to relax slightly but still kept himself ready as he took Katara's hand in his own.

Katara's smile increased as she stepped closer to him and spoke. With her other hand she reached a hand towards his cheek. Her hand was warm and gentle and Bigby felt himself fully relax no longer feeling threatened. Katara spoke once again and the hand on his cheek slid towards the back of his head pulled down gently until their foreheads were touching. It wasn't most natural thing to do to a complete stranger and honestly he felt a little awkward. Katara didn't say anything and he was tempted to pull back but he didn't want to be rude.

"There this should be much better now." Katara suddenly and released Bigby, stepping back a few steps.

Bigby stared at Katara incredulously who still had that smile. "You can understand me?"

"It took some effort to take in your language but yes." Katara answered. "You must have so many questions."

She couldn't be serious. Of course he had questions, a lot of them in fact.

"How can you understand me? How are you speaking English?" Bigby felt himself waver slightly.

"You have a lot of energy mixed with your chi. It's a little overwhelming if I'm honest." Katara chuckled softly. "It's hard to explain but I had to get some help to make sense of it but thankfully the spirits were in a good mood today."

"Spirits? What do you mean?"

Katara guided him back towards the bed while the others watched with amazement and suspicion. "You're not from here, are you? From this world, I mean?"

Bigby looked at her like she suddenly sprouted a second head but she was right sort of. He never heard of anyone being able to manipulate the elements outside of books, movies, or video games. What if she was on to something.

"No, I don't think so I honestly have now idea where I am. I remember I was on a boat, sailing from Miami and then there was a strange storm." Katara listened intently as he recalled all the events that led up to this point, interrupting only to ask questions pertinent to the topic. Some of the questions she asked made it almost seem like certain places didn't exist ever and that technology had taken a step backwards.

"Hmmm, the spirits have been more active than usual the past two days. What happened to you may have something to do with it."

"Spirits?" Bigby scoffed. "You can't be serious?"

"Your reaction only lends credence to the theory that you're not from here, Bigby." Katara chastised lightly. "Everyone here has experienced spirits in some type of fashion at some point in their lives and this Miami that you speak of is also strange. I have traveled all around the world and there is no place with this name."

Bigby let his head hang and sighed. "This makes no sense. So can everybody do what you all do?" He made gesture with hands to mimic the element manipulation.

Katara chuckled and nodded. "Most people can bend and element, yes. But they are only able to bend one element. You have the earthbenders, the firebenders, the waterbenders like myself, and airbenders though they are very few in number. There are those who can't bend at all but they are the minority."

Bigby nodded lazily. This was a lot to take in and he was really out of his depth here. "Okay. Wait why, are there so few airbenders?"

Katara's smile fell and she frowned for a second. "There was a tragedy many years ago. There will be time to explain later."

Bigby simply nodded and dropped the topic. Clearly it was a sore subject for her and he wasn't going to ruin his goodwill by pressing her for info. The lull in the conversation allowed him to look around the room again. The flower brigade was talking amongst themselves in hushed tones in their language which ruled out the possibility that Katara somehow assimilated his mind to the language. Korra was standing next to him and Katara and looked very interested and eagerly at them though he could see the rising impatience. He kinda felt bad about forgetting about her.

"Was Korra the one who rescued me?" Bigby asked. Katara snapped out of her small brooding trance before smiling again. He let a small smile crease his lips as Korra perked up at the mention of her name.

"Yes, she was. She has been very eager to speak with you since she brought you here." Bigby felt a tinge of guilt at that. Waiting all this time to speak with him only to find out he didn't speak her language at all. That's gotta suck. Honestly he could relate because he would be lying if he said he didn't want to speak with his savior.

"I feel bad. We can't understand each other and I did want to speak with her as well." Bigby lamented to Katara. Katara nodded but looked like she was in thought. Bigby looked back at Korra and found a new sense of respect for the woman. She didn't have to rescue him but she did and he could never repay that. Rising to his feet, he faced her directly and held out his hand. "Thank you, Korra. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't standing here right now."

Katara repeated the words to Korra in their language and he couldn't help but smirk as Korra's face lit up. Korra shook his hand and spoke to him again, her tone making clear she was happy. One word did stick out that he recognized from the language. 'Avatar'.

"Avatar. I recognize that word from my language." He mentioned curiously to Katara. "What's it mean?"

Katara looked at Korra with pride and suddenly Bigby felt like he should more curious. "She said that she was happy to help you. It's her duty as the Avatar."

"I'm guessing that's a pretty lofty title then."

Katara nodded. "Indeed. She is the only person in the world that can control all four elements. She is but one of a very long line of proud warriors and scholars dedicated to keeping balance between the nations as well as our world and the spirit world. There can be only one avatar at a time and when she finally moves on from this world, the cycle will begin anew."

Bigby snapped his head back to Korra and stared at her in amazement and wonder. To have so much responsibility on her shoulders and she was his age if not a little younger. Korra must have gotten the gist of the conversation since placed her hands on her hips, puffed out her chest, and had a goofy smirk on her face that made her look like a superhero. Bigby laughed and lightly pushed her shoulder, a little casual for someone he just met but she just gave off that vibe and it clear she wasn't expecting as she stumbled back slightly. He definitely did not blush a little when he felt the muscles through her parka, nope not at all. Korra took the jab in stride and gave him one of her own sending him back on to the mattress. Katara, Korra, and Bigby all shared a laugh together and it definitely helped set him at ease.

The fun stopped when the flower brigade bearded man spoke up rather impatiently. Bigby had totally forgotten that they were there. He said something impatiently to Katara and got a rather heated response from Korra. Katara eased the tension and Bigby was left to play the outsider once again as the bearded man spoke to Katara. He could only assume she was relaying the information he gave her before considering how long the spoke. With a sigh Katara finally turned back to Bigby.

"Well, the time has come where we get down to the meat of why we came to talk to you."

He had a feeling where this was going. "They want to know who I am, how I got here, what are my intentions, and if I'm a threat to Korra. That about cover it?"

Katara nodded.

"If I answer your questions can I finally leave this room?"

"You will be allowed to roam around the complex with an escort provided you answer truthfully."

Bigby rolled his eyes. not surprising but annoying nonetheless. "Those their terms?"

"They're mine." Katara answered with an intensity he was not expecting. The smile she had before was gone and was replaced by a more serious face. It definitely threw him through a loop. "While I do believe your story somewhat, I know better than to just take someone at their word."

"Reasonable." Bigby couldn't argue that.

"I have a responsibility to ensure the safety of everyone here, especially Korra. And I will not hesitate to deal with anyone who will try to bring arm to my charges." Her sweet comforting voice was stone-cold and level. Her blue eyes making Bigby feel very uneasy.

"I assure you, Katara. I'm not here to hurt anyone and I have no ulterior motives."

And just like that the smile was back and her voice was sweet again. "That's great to hear, Bigby. There shouldn't be any problems then."

Bigby only nodded as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Good God this woman was terrifying.

* * *

The interrogation went about as well as he thought it would and he was very forthcoming with all his information. Especially with the threat that Katara had given him beforehand. After that he was 'permitted' to roam around the grounds with an escort on the condition that he attend classes to learn the language and about the world he now found himself in. Master Katara as he learned to refer to her as was quite surprised how quickly he dove into his studies and how fast he was picking the language. Still he had his troubles adjusting to the current state of things.

While it wasn't explicitly stated, Bigby knew that he was practically a glorified prisoner. Add in the fact that after living on his own for so long he wasn't very receptive to authority excluding Master Katara. He wasn't stupid or crazy enough to outright defy his captors (?) but did not make it easy for them either. What bothered him more though was that he barely saw Korra in the two and a half months that he had been at the compound. While this was partly due to how massive the compound was (about the size of Lackland Air Force Base) and the fact that the flower brigade, which were known as the White Lotus, pretty much didn't want her from associating with him.

Of course that didn't stop her from sneaking out to visit him consistently. It was actually thanks to her that he picked up the language so fast. She would always come and help teach him new words and quiz him on what he already knew. By this point he could understand the language enough to have a conversation but he still had a hard time speaking it. Something she made sure to tease him about every time she saw him. Honestly, her coming to visit was the highlight of most of his days since other than her, it was just Master Katara and his guardians.

She was just a fun person to be around. Confident, strong-willed, and a goofball when she thought no one would notice. But at the same time she was pretty naïve, arrogant, stubborn, and overly blunt. Still, it was hilarious whenever he referred to her as a princess. As much as she was proud to be the Avatar she wasn't a big fan of how everyone acted around her. She was tired of always being just the Avatar to some everyone except Katara though she sometimes adopted the same view as everyone else. Bigby didn't do that though. Sure she had a lofty title with a whole mountain of responsibilities but he also saw her snore obnoxiously after a late night teaching session and caught her picking her nose more than once.

If anything, he felt bad for Korra. Her entire life up to this point has been within the confines of this compound with the only reprieve being supervised visits to family. As far as he knew, she didn't even have any friends outside of the guards. It reminded him too much of his own upbringing and it only pissed himself. It definitely played a role in why he was such an asshole to the White Lotus members. Master Katara agreed with his sentiments, but whenever she tried to motion for Korra to be allowed outside more she always was outvoted. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't seriously considering breaking her out of here at some point.

And that's how he found himself sitting in his window frame brooding as he looked outside from his fourth floor bedroom. It was a nice view but lately he couldn't appreciate it. His brooding was doused though as ice-cold dripped down his back making him yelp and squirm in the frame. A stifled giggle came from further in the room and he found the culprit lounging on his bed with her feet dangling off of the far side and her head upside down dangling over the side closest to him. His glare was completely ignored by the young woman with a smug grin on her face.

"Seriously, Bigby. Keep brooding like that and I'll start being negative like you too." Korra teased as she stretched her arms out.

"Sorry, I lost in thought." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Anything in particular? Doctor Korra is in the building after all." She said with a goofy smile.

"Oh geez." Bigby chuckled as he swung his legs back into the room. "I'm just so tired of having to be watched 24/7. All I've been doing since I've gotten her is study and sit on my ass."

Korra flipped herself over, propping her head up with her hands. "Join the club. Sounds like someone has a lot of pent up frustration they need to get rid of."

Bigby felt heat rise to his cheeks at the innuendo but fought past it. "I do. I need to exercise or spar with someone but I haven't been able to." Excluding his time for classes and studying, Bigby had way too much time on his hands. Sure he had his own workout routine that he had been doing consistently but it wasn't enough lately. He needed freedom and he needed to work out his nerves. Too often the compound felt overbearing and it was starting to get to him.

Korra got off the bed and smacked her fist together eagerly. "Well then let's help you settle down then." The smile on her face was devious.

Bigby hopped back into the room and looked at her incredulously. He had never seen Korra fight before but if the number of injured guys in the infirmary were any clue, she was more than a force to be reckoned with.

"You can't be serious. I haven't had a decent fight in years and you are mollywhopping people almost daily for training."

Korra checked fingernails with a disinterested on her face. "Wow, Bigby. You know, I never took you for a punk. Guess that shows what I know."

She was trying to rile him up and if it wasn't for how frustrated he was with everything he wouldn't rise to the bait. But he did rise to it anyways. " I'm sorry. I must have misheard you. It almost sounded like you said I was a punk."

Korra had a dangerous look in her eyes as she looked up from her nails and smirked. "Oh no. What I said was I didn't know you were a little bitc-"

Bigby tackled her before she could finish the insult intent on slamming into the ground. Korra sprawled out and stopped the movement almost instantly. Bringing elbow down on his back, she felt Bigby's grip on her legs loosen before wrapping her arms around his midsection and tossing him back behind her over the bed.

Bigby cursed under his breath as he impacted the wall. Quickly rising to his feet he was surprised by Korra who had already jumped on the bed sending a kick straight towards his head. Easily catching the kick while dodging to the side he sent a light punch into the back of her knee before yanking her forward. He doesn't know how he did but mid fall he was somehow able to release her ankle and bring his forearm up to her face. It was a once in a lifetime shot for him.

Unfortunately, this only serve to make Korra fight harder. Before he even knew what was happening, Korra had somehow gotten onto his back and was raining down punches. Bigby tried to cover the back of his head but then she just went for his ribs instead.

"Fuck off!" he roared as he pushed himself off the bad and smashed the woman still on his back against the wall behind them. Slender yet muscular arms snaked around his neck and he barely got his chin his chest before they tightened. He was not going to let himself get choked out so easily. Smashing against the back wall two more times finally got the death grip to loosen up before he reached back. Finding purchase on the back of the girls head he tugged down and threw his back out flipping her on to the floor. Instead of stomping down on her head, he dropped down with so that his head was perfectly lined up with her. Rearing his head back he prepared for a headbutt but Korra beat him to it and thrust her own head up into his nose. Bigby stumbled back with his while Korra sprung to her feet and delivered a swift back kick to his chest.

If that kick had been full force he'd be in a lot more pain. Blocking another kick he shuffled in close still holding her leg and went for a trip. Korra used the momentum from the trip to bring him down with her and used both arms to keep his head close to her while wrapping her legs around his torso and squeezing. Bigby growled and used a free arm to jab at her ribs which only made her squeeze even more with her legs. The two were in a sort of stalemate now but neither were intent on giving up. Korra was the first to speak up.

"What's the matter? You tired already? Guess you are a punk." She wasn't even breathing hard.

Bigby let out a grunt as she squeezed tighter. "No, no, that's not it." He wasn't really out of breath but he was definitely not in as good shape as her. "Just thinking that I did not expect this to be the way I got between your legs. All you had to do was ask."

If there's one thing he could count on, it was always how flustered she became whenever the topic of sex ever came up. Her knowledge of it was not surprisingly limited and it was the easiest way to make her babble like a buffoon, especially it involved her doing it. Case in point, Korra began sputtering at the insinuation and her arms and legs both loosened to almost nothing. Not letting this pass up Bigby landed a hefty jab in her ribs and broke out of her grip, establishing a full mount. He actually felt pretty satisfied and began raining down hammer fists and forearm smashes. while Korra had her arms raised to protect her face. Still he was not prepared for how strong Korra actually was when she bucked her hips and sent him flying off of her. Just to add how shitty his luck was, he was halfway out the window when landed, knocking the wind out of him.

He was very close to going out all the way before he felt a hand grab the back of his pants. Said hands pulled him back into the room and away from the window until Korra's back to the window and his back was to the bed. Bigby was about to thank her until she grabbed his collar and smashed a fist into his face. Bigby stumbled back with a curse but Korra kept hold of his collar and gave him two more punches before finishing with an uppercut that literally took him off of his feet. He thankful when he landed on the bed instead on the hard floor until Korra straddled him and started wailing on him some more.

"Give up yet?"

His everything hurt so much right now and he knew he wasn't getting off with just some bruising. "You're such a bitch."

The pissed of look changed to smug as Korra sat back so she was on his stomach only making more difficult to breath. "That's what I thought. Learn from your betters."

"Well if you couldn't beat me who hasn't been in shape for awhile, I would say that's pathetic."

A light smack came across his face and he winced. "Tough talk from someone he just got their ass kicked."

Bigby waved his hand absently. "I was going easy on you."

"Uh huh." Korra still smug as ever.

"Can please get off of me now? My everything hurts?"

Korra brought hand to her chest and feigned offense. "Are calling me fat, Bigby."

"I'm calling you a fat fuck." That earned him a chuckle. "But suppose I don't mind being in between your legs either."

He never saw Korra move so quickly ever before and the sputtering was too adorable. This was too easy. At least he could breath properly now.

"That's not fair at all, you know." She grumbled still flustered.

Bigby shrugged. "Not my fault you haven't learned about the birds and the bees."

"Ass."

"That's Mr. Ass to you."

The two stared at each other for a long while before bursting into laughter. It was nice to have moments like this. They were getting to be a bit of a luxury recently and he needed a friend more than ever. Korra provided that for him and he helped her with getting perspective how things on the outside worked even if he wasn't from here.

"Well if you're done being you, I'm gonna go turn in for the night. More training in the morning, you know how it goes."

Bigby frowned. He wouldn't say it now because he didn't want to ruin the good vibe but he was really bothered by how she was treated and how she was okay with it. "Yeah, I'll see you next time you're free."

If Korra noticed the frown she didn't make mention of it. She lackadaisically walked over to the window. "Yeah, hurry up and get in better shape. I want a proper fight against you so that I can say I kicked your ass at your best."

Bigby rolled his eyes and smirked. "Goodnight Korra."

"Goodnight Bigby."

And then she was gone.

* * *

 **Man that was fun to write. For anyone curious, the language used during the interrogation is Cheyenne. I found a few phrases online and thought it would be fitting. As for how Katara was able to pick up his language instantaneously, it actually plays a big role in the story as a whole. And yay we get our very first Korra x Bigby bonding moments. As you probably guessed, everybody is going to be a bit older in this story. Bigby and Asami (when she finally shows up) will be 21. Korra and Mako will be age 19-20 leaving Bolin at 18 years old. I'm mostly basing Korra's appearance off of Taikova's drawings because I absolutely love the long braided ponytail that she has in the pictures. But yeah, we see some Korra badness in action even if it was a friendly match but I tried to keep her mostly believable to her character. Still can't believe she picked up Bataar tied to a chair like he was a toy. Anyways, what did you think of Korra's perspective section? Should I do it more often? Anywho I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you thought about it. I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Peace and chicken grease =D**


	3. Resistance

Katara let out a heavy breath as she leaned back in her chair. It has been four months since her new guest had arrived at the White Lotus compound and she had made little progress on discovering just how he got here. He definitely was not of this world, that much she was certain on. The amount of spiritual energy she felt coursing through him was unlike any other she had felt before with the exception being Korra. But then again Korra was also the vessel for the Avatar Spirit and Bigby did not possess any such being within him yet he showed some symptoms of spiritual possession. The energy wasn't nearly as strong as Korra's, but it still was substantial enough to warrant concern and curiosity.

The feedback she received when reading his chi was overwhelming, exhausting, and yet so very amazing. It was as if all his memories were poured into her head and she knew everything there was to know about him based on his memories and experiences. Raw, unstable power churned inside of him whether he realized it or not and so far, Bigby's body had shown no indication of releasing it nor would he know how to do so. It was strange to say the least since it was like nothing she experienced in her 85 years of life. Such an experience piqued her interest and she found herself reading countless texts about the Spirit World and its inhabitants. Ever since his arrival, spiritual energy had spiked in the area and there were even a few rumored sightings.

Whatever brought him over was more than likely a spirit she hypothesized, and she needed to know why.

A lot of people turned their noses up at the notion of spirits being real, especially the younger generation, but Katara knew better. After all, she met a few during her adventures with Aang during the Hundred Year War. While all the ones that she met were powerful in their own right, she knew that there had to be even bigger ones that they didn't know about. The idea of the Avatar was very proof of that concept and there were very little surviving records on just what spirit the embodied all the Avatars. Lots of speculation and guesswork but very little hard facts. Katara took a small sip of her tea as she gazed down at the current book she was reading on spirits. So many different authors and theories but they all practically said the same thing every time she read through them. She had even taken to reading banned texts on the spirit world and even those weren't all that helpful. What she wouldn't give to visit Wan Shi Tong's library again; the acerbic spirit would definitely have helpful texts on what could have triggered these events and details on what other powerful spirits lurked in the Spirit World.

Katara sighed and closed her eyes. She was going to have to do something she hasn't done in a very long time. She would have to go into the Spirit World and get answers herself. While she enjoyed the previous times that she had gone before, she was much younger, and each trip was taxing on her body and mind now that she was older. Still she thought fondly of the times her and Aang would meditate until they found themselves in the strange yet beautiful world. Everything was new yet familiar and most of the inhabitants were very nice and welcoming even. Aang absolutely loved the Spirit World and she found it just enjoyable as him. But once he had passed away...

Rising to her feet, Katara closed the book and returned it to the shelf. If she was going to do this, it wouldn't do for her to do it in such a cramped office. She needs to feel the cool air's embrace and rolling winds brushing by her. The courtyard would do nicely since it would not be occupied today. It was a class day for both Korra and Bigby, so they should be busy studying for most of the day. Keyword being 'should'.

She smiled as she thought of them both. Inexperienced, yet full of raw power and eager to help and to prove herself, Korra was ready to take on all the world's problems and finally step into her role as the Avatar and Spirits help anyone who tried to detract her from her life's purpose. Reserved, polite, and aloof Bigby who had seen and done too much despite his age who only wanted to find a small measure of peace in life. They were quite the pair and Katara was all for the developing friendship the two had. Takar had been firmly against the two having any contact with each other since Bigby arrived.

'He would distract her from her Avatar duties and responsibilities. His influence would corrupt her values and views.'

Katara laughed. What duties and responsibilities? The values and views that were forced upon her since she was younger? For the last 17 years Korra has done nothing but train and study in preparation for her role but had yet to put her skills to use. Hell, it was because of Katara's insistence that Korra ever actually got to leave the compound and even then, it only extended to the nearby villages to visit family. She could understand when Korra was younger, especially after the Red Lotus fanatics tried to kidnap her but Korra was now more than capable of handling herself. Now, she was little more than a prisoner in a gilded cage.

And Korra knew this too. Katara noticed the small moments when she longed to be free. How she enthusiastically questioned new instructors on what the outside world was like. How she occasionally took a bad hit during training because she was distracted by a bird flying overhead out of the compound. How when she stared out over the walls longingly into the distance when she thought no one was looking. How she constantly went on long rides with Naga whenever she had the opportunity. And that longing only seemed to intensify now that she spent time with Bigby who was unlike anyone she's ever met.

With her instructors and the members of the White Lotus, she was just the Avatar. The one person who can keep balance in the world and the only barrier from complete chaos and anarchy. With Bigby, she was just Korra. She was just a woman that he had the good fortune of meeting thanks to a chance encounter which resulted in her saving his life. While he did feel indebted to her, he wasn't overbearing about it. He didn't chase after her heels or offer deference when she came around. He just treated her like anyone else in the compound albeit he was nicer to her than the guards. And from Katara's understanding, his upbringing made it easier to relate to her in a way. Burdened with the expectation of others to become something incredible. But while Korra embraced her destiny, Bigby ran from it and put it behind him with good reason.

It was part of the reason Katara understood his disdain and animosity towards the White Lotus. He knew what it was like to grow up caged and forced into a life he had no choice in. While his experience was a lot more traumatic and depressing she could see the similarities clear as day. Truth be told, Katara was mildly surprised he hadn't tried to spring her out of the compound yet. She was thinking about doing it herself but prior to Bigby's arrival she would be the obvious suspect.

They would balance each other out perfectly she thought. Korra's sense of justice and charisma would keep him from relapsing into darker habits and heading down a dark path while Bigby's experience with real life and level-headiness would keep her grounded and from reaching beyond her grasp.

Her musing ended just in time to notice she had reached the courtyard. It was midday and the sun was high in the sky provided a nice warm ray in the cold environment. It wasn't overly windy, and the chill was very light today, a perfect setting for her task. Taking a seat on the edge of the courtyard, Katara let herself relax and began her breathing exercise letting her breath become slow and relaxed. Closing her eyes, she let her mind taken in her surroundings. The sounds of the gentle breeze, the feeling of the cool embrace of the wind, the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest. She focused on her destination and allowed herself to drift there.

The sound of chirping made her smile. Gone was the cool wind and frozen snow, instead was the warm rays of the sun and the brush of grass. Opening her eyes, she was immediately greeted by a familiar face.

An older man stood before Katara as if he had been patiently waiting for her. He wore light green and yellow robes that fit comfortably around his bulging belly. His bald head shined in the light which was only made brighter by his pale skin. The massive grey beard and smile underneath gave him a jovial appearance and one that spoke to the man's knowledge and wisdom.

"It has been too long, Katara." He greeted sagely.

"Hello, Iroh. It's good to see you again."

* * *

 _Well this was certainly odd._

 _Bigby looked around curiously at the pitch darkness around him and somehow did not feel threatened by the absence of light. He could see his arms and legs clearly but the ground, sky and anything around him was completely black. Not like if someone had shut him into a dark room and shut the door. This was more like he stepped out into the void and was trapped there. There was no light, no wind, no feeling of air when he moved his limbs around, just the sound of his steady breathing and the feeling that he was being watched by something._

 _His current surroundings notwithstanding, Bigby was surprised he was dreaming. It had been years since he dreamed of anything besides a nightmare or nothing. It was refreshing honestly even despite the lack of scenery._

 _Still though there was this feeling, like an attraction that was pulling at him. With nothing better to do, Bigby walked towards that feeling like it was guiding him somewhere though the darkness made it seem like he was walking in place. He wasn't sure how long he was walking for before the feeling suddenly disappeared. Odd to say the least. Or at least it would be until he looked to his right._

 _The house before him was a modest one that you would expect from your typical middle-class family. He felt a bit of nostalgia and dread at the baby blue paintjob and the grey shutters. In the driveway was the same red sedan that was always either in the same spot for weeks at a time or gone for just as long._

 _He was home._

 _His legs moved of their own accord taking him down the stone path towards the front like he had done so many times in his youth. Hesitantly, he reached down under the doormat and found the spare key. Dread welled up even more in his chest as he unlocked the door and he was even more aware of the feeling of being watched._

 _The house was quiet as he stepped inside closing the door behind him. The feeling of being watched was clearly unhindered by the barrier from the dark void outside. Letting his feet carry him, the first stop was the living room. Modest furniture and decorations from around the world were all over the room in neatly organized fashion. The massive tv against the wall was off and in it he could just barely make out his reflection. Still he could hear everything like he was there. The television playing some random show, the radio playing old jazz, the mini rock fountain in the corner that recycled the water that endlessly ran through it. It was like he never left. Turning from the room he made his way to the kitchen and dining room. Immediately, his nose was assaulted by the scent of homing cooking, knives cutting vegetables and meat on the counter, subtle murmurs of conversation came from the table seated for four people, but he couldn't make out the voices clearly. The feeling of being watched was a lot stronger now and felt like someone was looking over his shoulder. Looking back behind him, Bigby wasn't surprised to find nothing there._

 _The tour of the rest of his home was just as uneventful and nostalgia inducing though he was more than a little embarrassed when he saw all the posters and action figures in his room which was somehow the only dirty part of the house. Figures. It was all rather bittersweet until he reached one door he wished he didn't walked to. The basement door was just like every other door in the house, but the quickening pace of his heart and his uneven breathing was proof that it was more than just that. A faint noise could be heard on the other side of the door, but it was too muffled for him to know what it was specifically. But he already knew what it was. He knew, and it terrified just as much as it did all those years ago. The presence he was experiencing up until this point was overbearing and he felt himself being crushed into the door._

 _His hand clenched the door knob and he felt short of breath as he began to turn it. If he was to see himself at this moment, it would look like he was sneakily trying to open the door. It felt like anything but that, his breathing had turned ragged and he could feel himself sweating while he shook uncontrollably. With a scream he pushed the door open and fell into even more darkness._

The screaming ended just as quickly it began and Bigby shot straight up in his bed. Darting his head left and right, he could feel his heart beating wildly as he took in his surroundings. His sheets clung to his soaked body and his breath slowly came back under his control. Taking a few deep breaths, he settled himself before he sank back into his mattress feeling exhausted.

"Another nightmare?" A quiet voice tinged with concern asked.

Looking towards the voice he could see its owner sitting at the window looking at him with a concerned look on her face. Bigby sighed heavily and sank further into his moist pillow. While he wasn't bothered by her showing up extra early in the morning, this was the fifth time she had shown up when he had a nightmare. And those were just the ones he woke up from, who knows how many times she saw him thrashing and groaning in his sleep. She was considerate enough to ask him if he was all right and just leave it at that.

"What time is it?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Half past four."

Bigby rolled his eyes. "Christ. So much for sleeping in today. Couldn't sleep?"

Korra shook her head and Bigby noticed that she wasn't in her usual get up and her hair wasn't in its usual braided ponytail and loops. She was dressed in pajama pants, shoes, and her parka. It was kinda odd seeing her like this since he always saw her in just her usual blue get up.

"Nightmare?" He inquired.

Korra nodded slowly. "Yeah, nightmare."

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he patted a spot next to him and picked a shirt from the floor to put on. "Want to talk about it?"

"Only if you tell me what's eating at you." She answered tiredly moving from the window to the spot right next to him. Bigby noticeably remained quiet rather than answer that earning a small chuckle from Korra. "Yeah, didn't think so."

"Sorry." He sighed sadly. "I was thinking of what to say." It wasn't a full lie, he did want to tell her what he was having nightmares about but at the same time he wasn't ready to spill his entire life story to her. He already owed her enough as it was.

"I was back home again."

Korra looked at him, surprised that he opted to share anything at all. "In... Miami?" Her accent really stuck out when she tried to say the name of his last home. Surprisingly she didn't butcher the name this time.

Shaking his head, he answered. "No, not Miami. My parents' home in New Bedford."

"You've never mentioned your parents or where you grew up before." Korra perked up slightly, happy at the new information about her friend had given.

"Yeah, not my favorite subject to think about honestly." Bigby unintentionally hissed out. "Better if I forgot about it entirely."

Korra's enthusiasm deflated just a bit at his words. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

Noticing what he just done he cursed himself. Gently nudging her with his shoulder he gave a small smile. "It's not your fault, Korra. They were just shitty parents and the rest of the town wasn't much better."

"I can't imagine. I've always loved my parents and I only visited the village a few times, but everyone was nice." Korra nudged him back but spoke solemnly.

"That's right. Water Tribe Princess is adored by her amazing subjects." He laughed and swept his arms outwards like he was gesturing to a crowd of people.

Korra added more than a little force to the shoulder bump as she laughed. "You must really want a beatdown if you're calling me that again."

"I'm good, no thanks." He snarked bumping her back. He let himself linger at her side for a few seconds before he felt Korra rest her head on his shoulder. "I'm kinda sweaty still, you know."

"Half my day is me sweating while I beat the snot out of guys. I think I'll be okay." She deadpanned.

"Well excuse me then."

"You're excused."

A long silence passed between the two as they just sat together in the dark staring out the window. It was incredibly soothing and Bigby had just realized he had forgotten how relaxing it was to have physical contact with another person even if it was completely platonic. Usually after his nightmares he would be on edge for at least the next two hours but just having physical contact with Korra for maybe ten minutes had already put him at ease. He could only speak for himself though since despite her resting her head on his shoulder, he could still feel how tense she was. He had a feeling that it had something to do with her nightmare, but he wouldn't pry it out of her if she didn't want to. If all she wanted to do right was just use him as support, then that was perfectly fine with him.

"I was kidnapped."

The words were barely audible, and he could feel her tense up even more as she spoke. He always knew that for someone like her it was a possibility but to hear it actually happened. He couldn't begin to imagine what something like would be like.

"I'm sorry, Korra. I had no idea." He spoke, unsure of what to say.

"Kinda surprised Katara never told you about it. It was actually part of the reason why I haven't been able to leave here." She spoke quietly though there was some bite to her words. "It was to prevent any other attempts being made."

"Jesus. I can't imagine what that must have been like." He brought his arm up around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

Korra remained silently for a while and Bigby was stuck alone with his thoughts. He had been through some shit, but he couldn't even imagine what that must been like. It even made him a little less antagonistic on his views of the White Lotus but only marginally so.

"They came in the middle of the night, blocked my bending, and tried to take me right out of my own room." She continued though her voice was sounding more ragged and her breathing was starting to grow erratic. "I was so scared. What if they had gotten away with me?"

Bigby felt a squeeze in his chest as he hopped off the bed and crouched in front of her grabbing both of her hands, giving them both a squeeze. The tears in her eyes and trails down her face made his heart want to shatter. Bigby always hated seeing people cry because of how helpless he felt when trying to help them and here was Korra with tears in her eyes. The girl who could toss him and just about anybody like a ragdoll, that could manipulate all the elements, and had a powerful spirit living inside her was exposing her most vulnerable side to him and he couldn't do anything to help.

"Hey, hey, hey. You can't think about that." He spoke calmly despite how frantic he felt. "You're here now and they aren't. There's nothing good that will come out of torturing yourself with 'what ifs'. All you can do is be thankful that you had people looking out for you and were able to save you." Honestly, he didn't know what to say in this sort of situation. He hadn't had to comfort anybody in a very long time in even then he wasn't any good at it. Still he meant well enough and he hoped that it would count for something.

"Look at me. I'm the Avatar and I can't get over some stupid nightmares about something that happened years ago." She continued bitterly with a hint of shame. "How am I supposed to help anybody when I can't even help myself!"

"You helped me."

Korra's eyes snapped to his and her bitter scowl was replaced with confusion and shock. Bigby kept his emerald-colored eyes focused on her cerulean-colored ones with an earnest expression.

"Korra, you saved me. All on your own. If it wasn't for you finding me, I'd be frozen somewhere in that godforsaken wasteland." He didn't know where this fire in him had come from but hearing her doubt herself so much had brought it out of him. "You say you wonder how you can save anybody, but the truth is you already have. I owe you my life Korra and I can never pay that back properly."

"Bigby, I..." Korra started but was cut off by Bigby.

"Being traumatized and having a hard time getting past it isn't a sign of weakness, Korra. Seeking help and comfort in others isn't either. Don't hold it inside and don't doubt yourself. You are better than that."

Korra stared at him surprised and even he had to wonder where all that had come from. He just gave out his own two cents and meant every word of what he said. Even though the words were meant for her, he knew that they applied to himself as well. For too long he kept everything bottled inside but speaking with Korra was helping him start to come out of his shell.

"We both have our demons we need to deal with and it may not happen right away, but we will overcome them." He spoke softly looking away from Korra trying to hide his bashful expression.

"Together?" She asked quietly.

Bigby looked back at her nodded with a smile. "Yeah, together."

Muscular arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm gonna hold you to that, Bigby. You're the only person I've talked to about this so if you bail I'm kicking your ass."

Bigby laughed out loud as his arms came around her back and returned the hug. "Deal, I don't feel like being tossed against the wall again."

The two shared a laugh again before breaking apart (reluctantly in his case) and Bigby took his part back on the bed next to her. This whole emotional moment between them both made him realize just how much he missed physical contact with another person and not even in the sexual sense. Just knowing that someone was nearby and feeling them there did wonders for easing his mind. It helped that Korra was already a very touchy-feely person as it was with pretty much everybody but getting smacked on the back with what he swore was a brick sometimes wasn't all that soothing really.

"Do you mind staying here with me?" The words were already out his mouth before he could properly understand what he said. Korra was looking at him incredulously and Bigby found himself floundering to try and explain himself. "I-I don't mean in like a sexual way or anything like that. I mean, we've only really known each for four months and hung out for maybe half that time. Not that you're a bad looking girl, you're actually really attractive and your muscles are absolutely stunning." He was blabbering on autopilot and he couldn't stop at all. "But I just meant that sometimes sleeping next someone or cuddling with another person is actually really helpful in helping some people deal with issues. I'm not trying to get you in bed with me. I mean, I am but not in that way."

"Umm wow." Korra looked forward with an awkward look on her face. "That was a thing just now."

Bigby was sure that his face was beet red even despite his darker complexion and right now he just wanted to die.

"I'm uh...I'm just going to go to sleep now, yeah?" Quickly moving to the other side of the bed Bigby laid back down and faced the wall with his back towards Korra. What the hell was he thinking asking her something like that. He had absolutely no right to do so and after the little bonding moment they shared, it made it seem like he was just playing sympathetic to try and get with her. Good grief, he sometimes hated himself.

"Bigby, turn around." Korra spoke softly but with some of the authority that was usually in her voice. Bigby couldn't stop the shiver that coursed through him but rolled over regardless. Much to his surprise, instead of seeing a very unamused Korra towering over him like he expected, she was laying down on the bed across from him and facing him. Shocked was the best word to describe him right now. Thankfully the bed was big that she wasn't right in his face, but she was still pretty damn close.

"I used to do this all the time with my mom when I was younger. Now, only Naga is the one I can sleep with whenever I want though it's more accurate to say I sleep on her and hope she doesn't roll over." Korra said quietly, brushing a strand of brown hair out of her face. "Just don't get any funny ideas or I'll feed you to her."

Bigby laughed and felt some of the awkwardness fade away. "Wouldn't dream of it."

The two shared another laugh before falling silent. The fact that he was cracked enough to even think about asking her to do this was astounding but she agreed in the end. Thankfully, neither of them had to endure one of them staring at each other as soon enough both were lightly snoring. No more bad dreams would happen for the remainder of their rest.

* * *

Part of Bigby's studies was learning about all the new animals that inhabited this world. It was one of the more interesting subjects and maybe the only class that Bigby looked forward to sitting through. All the animals were familiar but at the same time very foreign since they are almost entirely a variety of different combinations of animals. The only one he was familiar with was Naga and she apparently was a polar bear dog. The only one known to have been trained and by Korra no less. It's amusing just how unsurprising that little fact is. The animals he read about all ranged from wonky to insanely adorable to absolutely terrifying, but he nonetheless was excited to see more.

That is until a massive bison the size of a bus literally flew into the compound and landed in front of him. Bigby didn't even notice how long he was staring until Korra asked if he trying to catch bumbleflies. Just to add to the strangeness was the family of five clad in red and orange robes climbed down from the damn thing's back. Well floated down would be more accurate to say for three of the riders who were children; two girls and a boy respectively.

"Giant flying bison's, flying monk children. I really need to stop being surprised at just how odd this place is." Bigby gave an amused laugh.

Korra chuckled as well and shrugged. "Speak for yourself. I find it odder and honestly boring that where you're from doesn't have these."

Bugby shook his head smiling as he turned his attention to the new arrivals. Katara was talking to a tall bald man who he assumed was her son Tenzin. Standing beside him was pregnant woman who looked more exasperated if anything as she spoke to Katara, Tenzin's wife Pema. The three children were off to the side playing around with the snow and thankfully ignoring him and Korra for the moment. Last thing he wanted was to be assaulted by questions which Katara had warned would happen eventually since he was a new face.

"Three kids with a fourth on the way? I can't even imagine having one let alone four." Bigby huffed as he shoulders slumped.

"Not a fan of kids, huh?"

Bigby shook his head. "It's not that I don't like kids. I just...I don't know. I don't know how to deal with them."

"Like a regular person minus the swearing and insults." The reply had a good amount of snark to it.

"You ask so much of me-ahhh fucking shit." Bigby glared at the young Avatar while rubbing the arm she punched.

"Crybaby."

Any retort died in his throat as Tenzin's attention was focused on them. Well, mostly on Korra but given his close proximity he did get a glance. Korra beamed as she walked up to join Katara, Tenzin, and Pema. Bigby opted to remain a respectful distance behind so as to not involve himself in matters not concerning him.

"It has been too long Korra. You've certainly grown into quite the young Avatar." The older man smiled as he rested his hands on her shoulders. It didn't take a genius to see that Tenzin thought fondly and proudly of Korra just by how he looked. Judging by the glint in Korra's eyes, the feeling was mutual.

"Master Tenzin, it is wonderful to see you again. How was your trip up here?"

Bigby chortled as the Airbending masters face morphed into one of exhaustion. Bigby was very aware of the hyperactive children who were currently playing in the snow and having to deal with those three on what was the equivalent of a no-breaks road trip, even with Pema's help, had to be taxing.

"Let's just say that I am thrilled to be on the ground again." The smile was tired and almost strained but held genuine intent.

Korra laughed as she looked over to the kids. "I can imagine. They definitely look like a handful."

"Especially when they can blast air in your face whenever the please." Pema commented jokingly before turning her gaze to Bigby. "And who might you be?"

Bigby stepped forward and gave a small bow of respect towards Tenzin and Pema. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to be rude interrupt you all. My name is Bigby. Bigby Garza."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bigby." Pema bowed her head and smiled.

Tenzin looked him over with a careful as he bowed. "Mother? Is he...?" Katara nodded sagely keeping her trademark smile up. "I've heard much about you and your...peculiar situation."

Bigby unconsciously flexed his hand at that. "Ah, you've heard of me." He shot a nervous look at Katara. "Crazy, right? Not something you hear every day."

"No, I would say not." The reply was terse and made Bigby feel more uncomfortable. Watching Pema elbow her husband in the ribs did help ease some of his nerves though. "The news of your curious arrival is very puzzling and has me at a loss on how to react."

"You're telling me, bud." Bigby shook his head tiredly, as if remembering his arrival suddenly exhausted him. "I'm half-expecting myself to wake up floating in the middle of the sea half the time."

Katara rested a hand on Bigby's arm calming him down. "I only told Tenzin because I believe he can help. Tenzin has studied spirits since he was young, and I have no doubts he can help you figure out how you got here."

"Figure out how I got here, huh." Waves of sadness and uncertainty suddenly hit him like the floodgates were opened. He had been so busy with his studies and getting back into shape that he hadn't really paid any mind to what brought him here in the first place. Katara believed that spirits had something to do with his arrival but that made no logical sense from his standpoint. If he was from this world then maybe he would understand but spirits and the supernatural weren't real where he was from. It was all speculation, rumors, and hearsay. An urban legend meant to scare people.

And yet here he was. Standing next to six people who were able to move elements with their minds. It was mindboggling just to think about which may explain why he's never gave it too much thought beforehand. And then there was the presence he felt in his dreams lately. Even if it was a dream, the foreboding feeling of being watched continuously was too real and too frequent to just be a figment of his dream especially given that he never experienced that feeling prior to coming to this world. Something else was at work here and Bigby had no idea how to feel about it.

"...ey. Hey. You okay there?"

Bigby shook his head and looked around. Tenzin, Katara, and Korra looked at him with varying levels of concern. Pema who was closest to him had been gently nudging him until he was out of his inner thoughts. The care she was showing him despite just meeting him was a little unnerving but not unwelcome. It was foreign feeling he wasn't used to.

"You suddenly got this scared look on your face and went silent for a bit." Pema spoke softly, her tone taking a motherly inflection.

"Bigby nodded and took a deep breath. "Uh, yeah sorry. I just never gave it much thought before now. I guess the gravity of my situation is finally taking root."

"You have been really focused on your studies and training since you've arrived here. Doesn't leave much room to think about it." Korra commented, and she was definitely an authority on the subject considering how packed her schedule was daily.

"Yeah, suppose you're right." Bigby nodded absently before putting on a smile. "But enough about me and my problems. You're Airbending teacher is here. You must be pretty excited to start?" Of course, she was excited. Ever since she achieved her mastery of firebending it's all she could talk about. Mastering air would mean that she could finally step into her role as the Avatar and leave this god-forsaken place. That day couldn't come soon enough he thought.

"You have no idea. I've been on pins and needles waiting for you to get here." Korra practically bounced on her feet with excitement. "When do we get to start? Soon I hope."

Bigby frowned as Tenzin and Pema shared a look before the former looked downcast. That was not a good sign and Bigby wasn't sure he would like to hear the reason.

"Right, well..." The man couldn't even maintain eye contact with Korra for crying out loud.

"You're going to have to tell her sooner or later." Pema interjected.

Korra looked between the two with increasing worry. "Wait, tell me what?"

The following silence was nerve-wracking as Tenzin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You're not staying, are you?" Katara was the one to break the silence. The disappointment on her face was nearly heartbreaking and wasn't a look Bigby liked on her.

"I'm afraid not." Tenzin answered remorsefully. "We're only staying the night before returning to Republic City in the morning."

It was only then that Bigby noticed the lack of luggage on the bison. There's no way he would be staying up here with his family and only bring up a small amount of luggage. And for some reason, it made him angry.

"No, wait. You're supposed to move here. You're supposed to teach me Airbending, Tenzin." Korra's declining mood only became more confused and distraught at the news and seeing that way only fueled Bigby's anger.

Tenzin looked just as saddened as he apologized to Korra and told her that her training would have to wait. Unfortunately, that didn't matter much to him.

"Then why the hell did you even come here?" Bigby's voice rang out surprising everybody with the harshness he displayed. "You couldn't have sent a letter or called? You had to come up here and get Korra's hopes up only to say 'Sorry, can't do it.'"

"It's not ideal but-" Tenzin began to speak but was cutoff swiftly by Bigby's growing temper.

"Not ideal?! Not- Are you fucking kidding me right now." Him swearing had certainly gotten him a few looks varying from shock to pissed. "What was even the point of this whole song and dance?"

Tenzin leveled an icy gaze to match Bigby's glare as he spoke. "We will discuss this later. For now, I must speak with my mother. I will answer any questions you and Korra may have then and only then."

"Whatever." Bigby waved him off and stomped away angrily.

So much for a good first impression.

* * *

Bigby's mood had only improved marginally by the time he and Korra were asked to attend dinner with Tenzin and the White Lotus leadership. Korra was very quick to get in his ass about him flying off the handle earlier. Bigby had to admit the he was disappointed with himself as well but there was no use crying over spilled milked. He would keep his temper in check this time around at dinner or he would 'get the ass-whooping of a lifetime' from Korra. Promising not to blow a gasket was easy enough because of him not wanting to be mollywhopped and since he knew he was wrong for that. Still that wouldn't make dinner a walk in the park since Tenzin probably had a low opinion of him currently and the White Lotus leadership utterly despised him for how much of a pain in the ass he was for them.

Wisely electing to remain quiet at dinner, the atmosphere was noticeably tense but didn't stop any conversations from happening. It was mostly limited to Tenzin speaking with the flower brigade regarding Korra's progress towards becoming the avatar. It was all way above his paygrade, so he thought it best to just focus on his tiger seal meat and rice. Korra added her own input to the discussions but it wasn't hard to see that she wanted to speak on another topic. One that was inevitably going to come up, but nobody wanted to be the one to open that can of worms. Still, there were only so many topics they could discuss, and it hadn't lasted nearly as long as they hoped.

"So how long until you'll be able to teach me?" Korra asked nervously. "A couple of weeks? A month?"

"It may be longer than that, I'm afraid." Tenzin answered somberly. "The situation in Republic City has become very unstable as of late and as one its counselors, I have a responsibility to defuse the situation and set the citizen's minds at ease."

"Unstable how?" Bigby spoke up for the first time since he sat down. Grand Lotus Takar glared at him before turning to Tenzin before shaking his head.

"A political sect of non-benders has gained a lot of traction in recent years. People who believe that benders have too much power in the city and have been wronged in some way by benders." Nice to see Tenzin had a backbone and ignored the Grand Lotus. "They are divided into two factions. The Equalists and the National Nonbenders Equality Movement or NNEM. Between these groups, events in Republic City have been...hectic."

"I had no idea." Korra murmured looking downcast. "Have you all been hiding this from me?" Her question was directed to the Grand Lotus who looked a little uncomfortable but kept up his stare.

"It was deemed necessary to prevent any news from the outside world to reach here as it would distract from your training. We need you completely focused on your studies and training." There wasn't a hint of regret in his voice and Bigby clenched his fist under the table.

Taking a breath, he calmed himself. He could appreciate Tenzin being straight up with them and understood that something like this could definitely make it difficult and unwise to take a leave of absence from the city. He needed more information first though.

"Are their grievances legitimate? What can you tell us about the two factions? There must be some disagreements between the two if they're not just one group."

Tenzin nodded and let out a tired sigh. "Their grievances are definitely legitimate. The Council has been investigating many cases of unfair treatment between benders and nonbenders and we've done what we can to mitigate these circumstances. We have been working NNEM to try and improve conditions around the city as they are peaceful and expressed their displeasure through protests and demonstrations. Initial results are promising but things like this take time. Add in the criminal element and the police force is constantly working full-tilt to prevent any more problems."

"I'm guessing the Equalist aren't as patient." Bigby assumed, able to put two and two together.

Tenzin shook his head. "They're a lot more aggressive in their methods and we've even been forced to put some in jail."

"Damn, I can see why you can't stay away from the city too long. Disappear for too long at it makes it seem like you don't take either party seriously or you're afraid of them."

"Indeed. I wish there was another way to go about this, but the situation dictates that I need to be there."

Bigby leaned back in his seat and let out a rather audible huff. Talk about stuck between a rock and a hard place. He didn't know too much about Republic City or how it's run but he at least knew that the Council could only do so much. People will still find ways around the rules and nonbenders will still be ostracized. Criminal or otherwise.

"There is a way for us to both get what we want." Korra spoke up, her voice filled with determination. "I leave with you for Republic City in the morning. I still receive my Airbending training and you get to keep helping with the situation while having an Avatar to help out if things get out of hand."

Bigby was impressed, it was a simple idea but one that would benefit everyone involved. Korra gets her training and can finally go outside for once. Tenzin can keep an eye on the situation in Republic City and has an Avatar to rely in shit hits the fan. Bigby gets to leave this frozen wasteland and maybe find out just what brought him here. It was the most ideal scenario.

"Absolutely not!" Takar shouted slamming a fist down on the table. "Out of the question!"

These people were really getting on his nerves. "Why the hell not?!"

"Avatar Aang tasked us with protecting you until you mastered all four elements." Senior Louts Shimura stated flatly. "You leaving here would expose you to unnecessary violence."

"I'm almost certain that keeping me locked up here wasn't what Aang had in mind." Korra deadpanned. "And I'm more than capable of handling myself. Those people need help and I'm not going to let a couple of nonbending assholes make things worse than they already are." Not the way he would have phrased it, but she was right regardless.

"Your presence could deteriorate the situation even further leaving a bigger mess on our hands, Avatar Korra. This is not a chance we can take." Senior Lu Bau chastised.

"Well maybe we should!" Korra screamed making everyone in the room flinch. "I'm tired of sitting on my ass training day in and day out with nothing to show for it. I should be out there helping people who clearly need it. Not staying cooped up here like I have been for the last 15 years."

"Unfortunately, that is not possible at this time." Tenzin calmly stated. "It is too dangerous for you in the city right now and I can't afford to divide my attention between attending to the city, training you, and helping out Mr. Garza."

You could hear a pin drop with how quiet the room suddenly became. Even the anger that Korra was displaying was replaced by confusion. "Uh...What?"

Tenzin's gaze lingered on Korra for a moment before turning to Bigby. "Bigby will be returning with me to Republic City. There I will be able to help figure out his peculiar circumstances and deal with the political situation."

Korra's returned full force and then some. Bigby was really happy he wasn't on the receiving end of the glare aimed at Tenzin. "You have got to be joking? Why the hell is he leaving with you!"

"The goddamn audacity from this guy." Bigby exasperated with an incredulous look.

"You have caused enough trouble here." Takar barked venomously. "Between harassing Lotus members and distracting the Avatar from her duties, your absence will allow things to get back on track."

"You mean you'll feed her more of your fucking bullshit." Bigby glared at the man. "I ain't going nowhere without Korra."

"You don't have a say in the matter." Was this asshole talking in a smug tone? "Either you leave with Tenzin or we deem you a threat to the Avatar and lock you up now."

"You can't do this!" Korra growled rising to her feet, a seething glare on her face.

"I've entertained this fantasy of yours for long enough, Avatar. The boy will leave in the morning and you WILL return to your training and studies." Takar spoke with finality and easily met Korra's glare.

Korra let out a roar and stormed out of the dining hall kicking the door off its hinges in the process. This whole night had gone to shit for them and it would only get much worse in the future. Bigby couldn't bother looking at any of the remaining people in the dining hall as he rose to his feet. Following Korra's example he stomped his way towards the broken door and stopped at the boundary.

"This isn't going to go the way you think."

He didn't bother waiting for an answer, if he heard another word from any of them he would do something he would regret.

* * *

 **Shit is getting real, folks. Korra being locked up in the South for so long always made me feel uncomfortable and I was glad she eventually escaped. It was also nice to see that she actually adjusted well to city life rather quickly. Probably not going to be the same in this story, since being locked up for 10+ years with minimal social interaction does not translate well to being forced into the middle of a bustling city that is at its own throat. We also get a bit of a sneak peek at something that has taken an interest in Bigby's dreams. Things are finally warming up people. Hope you're all excited!**


	4. Late Schemes

**Sorry for the delay, everyone. I know it's been long since I last updated and a lot of you have been anxiously waiting. It's probably going to be like this for a bit longer because I'm going to be doing therapy to deal with some PTSD and depression that should gotten help for a long time ago. Writing has been helping me deal with things but it gets hard sometimes. I'm sorry for the hassle everybody and rest assured that I will continue this story to the end. It just may be awhile. Have a good one everyone and I'll see you when I have my head on straight.**

* * *

In his 21 years of life not once had he ever flown before and sure he heard about it but to be honest he didn't feel like he missed much. Just sitting in a seat for a few hours doing nothing except having someone fall asleep on your shoulder and being cramped in uncomfortable seats. At least that's what he was told whenever he asked about it back home.

Home.

He didn't even truly understand the meaning of the word or how people got so hung up on it. He ran away from his home long ago because he hated the place and up until recently he never stayed in one place for too long. Always on the move and looking over his shoulder. The White Lotus compound was just another note in a long list of places he moved from. But something was different now. This time he actually had something he was giving up in exchange for moving away.

Korra. He let his mind drift back to the Water Tribe 'princess' who just so happened to be the most powerful person on the planet. Their goodbye went about as well as he expected it. No tears were shed between the two but the reluctance between them when it came to breaking up their goodbye hug spoke volumes for how they felt about the whole situation. In four short months, Korra had become someone that he could truly rely on. Something he hadn't had for years. Parting with her was akin to losing part of himself in away since he knew he could truly act himself with her. He hoped that the feeling was mutual for her and it wasn't completely one-sided.

 _"Don't get yourself killed out there now that I'm not going to be around to protect you. I'll be out of here before you know it."_

He smirked at her final words to him. Such a cocky attitude but he knew what she really meant by it. Knowing Korra, she would already be working on a plan to bust out of that place and head to Republic City. Probably will try breaking out tonight even.

"Are you going to be living at the temple now? You're gonna love it so big and pretty and we have so many sky bison that you can ride. Where are you from? Do you like Korra? I heard she saved you. How do you know Gran Gran? Your beard is like daddy's."

Bigby felt his face involuntarily scrunch up as he was barraged with questions from the second-oldest child. Kiki? Miki? Shiki? He couldn't remember her name for the life of him. All he knew was that she was like a hamster after drinking a can of red bull and talked until she was blue in the face. Opening his eyes from his spot in the seat(?) on the bison and could see the girl's face beaming at him expectantly. Standing off to her side was the youngest kid (Leelo?) giving him the stink eye with his nose turned up at him.

It had been three hours since they had left the compound but they chose when he was falling sleep to start asking him questions. Figures. Thankfully, the oldest of the children was more considerate than her siblings, content with sitting by Pema reading some story. As of right now, she was his favorite since she pretty much left him alone.

"Daddy says it's rude not to answer when someone asks you a question." Her arms crossed across her chest, miffed that she was being ignored.

"Look, Liki. I don't even know half of what you just asked me." He deadpanned, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes.

The girl's face turned red as a tomato as her cheeks puffed out. "My name is Ikki!"

"Sure, Kiki." He waved off her correction trying to look as interested as possible. His attention turned to the younger brother who kept mean-mugging him. He couldn't be any older than 7 or 8 years old. "Got something to say, bighead?"

Bigby almost laughed out loud at the face Jeelo(?) made when called bighead. The fact that he was bald made him look like a bright red tomato, in fact. "You're mean. I don't want you living on my island."

"Trust me the feeling is mutual, Bighead." Bigby scoffed.

"Don't call me that."

"Bighead?"

"Yes, my name is Meelo and don't you forget it."

"Whatever you say, Bighead." Too easy. The blast of air to the face was well worth the jab though he did kind of feel like a dickhead for being a jerk to kids.

"Bigby. A word, please." Tenzin's voice cut off any further jabs he could have hurled at Keelo(?). Settling for sticking his tongue out at the two children earned him a small exasperated glare from Pema but he ignored it as he crawled towards the front of the airborne bison.

"Councilman."

Bigby had to admit he was relieved that the aged airbender did not turn to face him and fix him with a disappointing stare instead of keeping his eyes forward watching the skies. "I would appreciate you not antagonizing my children."

Bigby gave an unseen shrug but was amused nonetheless. "You're daughter, Ikki, has been asking me endless questions since we lifted off and your son, Meelo, has been giving me the stink eye since yesterday."

"Ah, so you do know their names."

"It's fun to watch them get worked up."

Tenzin's shoulders slumped as he sighed. "Please refrain since I have to deal with the fallout later."

"I don't really feel any inclination to help you considering recent events, Tenzin." Bigby's voice became serious and the mirth from before vanished.

"I know you don't agree with what was decided but this is what's best for Korra right now." Tenzin spoke with a placating tone. It annoyed Bigby. "She won't be in danger this way and can continue her training in peace."

Bigby scoffed as he threw his arms up. "You don't truly believe that do you? She was in danger and lost any chance at a normal life the day she found out she was the Avatar. Locking her up in a cage in the ass end of nowhere isn't going to change that. Besides, she's a grown woman. She should be allowed to make her own decisions on what happens to her now."

"There are too many variables and risks to allow Korra to just roam around freely. What if something horrible were to happen?" Tenzin argued though his voice remained calm.

"It's going to happen regardless. Just because you have her wait around doesn't mean that the rest of the world is going to do the same. And all the training won't mean a damn thing if she has no experience to back it up."

Tenzin was quiet for a few moments like he lost in thought before he finally spoke up. "You are right, Bigby." That was certainly unexpected. "Korra will need real-world experience to become a good Avatar but I also know that were she to try and help now, she would be severely outmatched."

He was hiding something. For him to have this much doubt in Korra had to mean that there was more going on. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it. The Equalist may very well have an army at their disposal with every member being fanatical and highly trained in chi-blocking." Tenzin explained likely hoping Bigby would be able to connect the dots.

"But there are plenty of stories of Avatars taking on armies singlehanded and coming out on top."

"Good to know that you've been reading up on our history. But notice how all those stories involve Avatars that already have years of practical experience."

"I can definitely see that being a problem." Bigby begrudgingly agreed with the man. "But I'm guessing there's more."

Tenzin nodded as he handled the reins. "While your arrival did create a noticeable increase in spirit activity, it wasn't the start. It's been happening for years before you and recently there have been many incidents happening in Republic City."

That certainly caught Bigby's attention. The possibility that Korra being left behind, his arrival, and Republic City's problems being related did not occur to him at all. "What sort of incidents? Is it related to why Korra had to stay? Is how I got here related to it?"

Tenzin actually turned to look at Bigby with a grave expression on his face. "There have been reports of citizens losing their bending going around the city and countryside. It's not widespread and the list of victims is relatively short. As of right now the list almost entirely consists of beggars and vagrants."

"People who would normally fly under the radar anyways. Which means that their claims aren't taking as seriously?" There was an edge in Bigby's accusation.

"With no reliable sources to corroborate their stories and no proof of any of them having bending beforehand, we can't be sure if they're telling the truth or not. They end up just being logged away as the ravings of junkies or madmen." Tenzin answered calmly. "Still, if such rumors were true and an inexperienced Avatar were to suddenly arrive..."

It finally clicked. "You're thinking that they may try to takedown Korra?" Tenzin nodded. That did make sense since the Avatar would be the biggest advocate for bending and therefore the biggest threat. "Okay, but there's something I don't understand. How does this involve the spirits like you say?"

"Rumors have surfaced along with the victims and they all have one common theme. They claimed that a man was somehow able to remove their bending with just a touch but such a thing should be impossible for a normal human."

Bigby scratched at his scruffy chin skeptically. "But a spirit may be able to. You think he may be possessed or something?"

"I think it's something we can't rule out."

"Fair enough." Hearing about this definitely helped in understanding why Tenzin was against bringing Korra to the city and why he couldn't stay either. If the rumors were true and Korra did show up, the results in the conflict would be devastating. But if this was the case, then why not say so? Why be so vague about what was happening? "Why not just be straight up with Korra then?"

Tenzin stared at him like he wasn't seriously asking that. In retrospect when he actually thought about it, it was a pretty dumb question.

"Okay, fine. Bad idea since she would probably want to rush in and pummel them without so much of a plan in mind." Korra was without a doubt powerful, but rushing in blindly against someone like that wasn't the smartest thing to do and was unfortunately the very thing she would do. "So why tell me all of this?"

"Because you are Korra's friend. The first one she has made in years." The regretful tone in Tenzin's voice just barely kept Bigby from making another sly comment. Constantly chastising the man wouldn't change anything and being petty right now wasn't worth the effort. "When Korra finally gets to Republic City she'll need someone to help her get used to the city. My duties won't allow me much time to do that plus I'm certain that she would appreciate it more doing it with friend than a mentor."

Bigby shrugged but conceded the point. "I suppose you're right but I have no knowledge about this city at all."

Tenzin smirked and Bigby felt a chill run down his back. He wasn't going to like this, was he? "Since you will be staying on the island for the time being, I have a request."

"Which is?" He asked hesitantly.

"Regardless of whether or not Korra decides to not try to sneak away from the compound, you still need to become familiar with the city. At the very least you need to know something by the end of the week."

"You're joking, right?" Bigby sputtered.

"That is how long it will take Korra to reach the city if she travels with Naga and then takes a boat." Tenzin explained still smirking. "I want you to figure out everything you can that will be of note to both me and Korra. Landmarks, gang territories, Equalist hangouts, and anything else that may be of worth. Shouldn't be too difficult."

Bigby scoffed but couldn't deny that the challenge did kind of excite him. Tenzin was likely testing him for something but he would definitely ace whatever it was. Plus he did have a point. It would be preferable if when Korra did arrive, she wouldn't have to walk around blind. Still Republic City was a massive city from what he understood. At least the size of New York City back in his world, maybe a bit bigger. He would definitely have his work cut out for him.

"Do you want me to get any info on the Equalists while I'm at?" It would definitely benefit everyone if they had more information regarding those guys. At the very least he could try to ascertain their long term goals. Figure out how much of a threat they were."

Tenzin remained quiet for a moment as a pained expression made it's way on to his face. "I can't officially condone any citizens doing anything that could potentially put them in danger but at the same time we need to know more about the Equalist. I can't ask you in good conscience to do that but if you think the reward outweigh the risks then I leave the decision to you."

"As far as anyone in the city knows, we have no connection. Hell, I don't even exist technically speaking. Might be best if we keep it that way but I need something from you."

Tenzin hesitated as he regarded the young man. "What is it?"

"I just need you to set me up with a place to stay in the city and some money to get me on my feet. I'll take care of the rest. I don't need anything fancy just enough to help with the first week."

Tenzin rubbed at his goatee as he thought it over. This was a big ask that Bigby was asking the guy to take on faith here but hopefully he would at least acknowledge the fact that he wouldn't just cut and run out on them if it was for Korra's sake.

"Very well, Bigby. I have few favors I can call in but it will take a few days to get everything ready which means you'll be own your own until then. We'll land just before we reach the ocean at a nearby settlement named Kuwak. It's a transit hub we get a lot of southern cuisine from and from there you can take a boat to Republic City. It should be a days trip at most."

Bigby couldn't help but feel some elation at Tenzin's response. Considering how he had been acting towards Tenzin, he would have been completely justified with telling Bigby to kick rocks. Even more so since this type of job is a bit shady even if it is for the right reasons. Tenzin was definitely risking a lot being personally involved in this.

"No worries, Councilman. I can manage just fine until everything is set."

"Which leaves how to let you know when everything is ready." Tenzin brought a hand to his chin as he thought of numerous possibilities.

Bigby got a devious smile on his face that sent a chill down the councilman's spine. "Don't worry about that, Councilman. I've got just the idea."


	5. Greatest Changes

**Merry late Christmas, everybody. I hope that this is a nice little surprise for you all before the year ends. Also I decide to try something new to aid with helping the story not stagnate. I'll be writing from different perspectives occasionally since it can be a bit boring reading from one angle of the story. For now, it'll just be Bigby, Korra, and Jin though I may incorporate other characters as well later on. To avoid any confusion each perspective will begin a title representing the specified character. Bigby will be The Touched Foreigner, Korra will be The Unwanted Chosen, and Jin will be A Forged Desire. I'm especially excited to get Jin's arc started. I think you all will like what I have planned for her.**

* * *

 **The Unwanted Chosen**

One thing Korra always prided herself on was being one of, if not the most, physically fit person alive. She was always strong since she was younger but training and honing her body into a living weapon took that too superhuman levels. Her reflexes and natural speed were something out of a legend moving faster than what any normal person was capable. And finally, she was a world-tier martial artist mastering three of the for bending forms, two non-bending forms to include chi-blocking, and countless weapon forms. She had to be the best at what she did, had to excel at everything. Anything less could mean certain death.

Despite all of this though, she was still a normal human being and had flaws. Where she excelled physically, she suffered intellectually and spiritually. Her grades when it came to her studies where average at best. She couldn't sit still for more than five minutes so meditation was lost on her and any problem that was sent her way was usually met with brute force instead of rational, logical thinking. To top it all off, she had yet to meet any of her past lives yet. 19 years and not one single peep from any of them. Granted, Korra new that her spiritual side of training was definitely lacking thanks to her not placing such a priority on it. Still, she thought she would have heard atleast something by now. Anything would have been preferable at this point.

Korra's chest heaved with every single breath she took, creating small white puffs easily visible in the freezing cold temperatures. Running wasn't her favorite workout by any means but it was time-consuming especially when you're doing laps around the compound. And time was something that she had an overabundance of recently. It had already been a week since Bigby left the South Pole with Tenzin to go stay in Republic City. She felt so many different things regarding that whole mess.

Not wanting to deal with any Lotus members, she quickly made her way to Naga's stable. The massive polar bear dog quickly made her way to the young Avatar and began nuzzling and licking Korra's face eliciting a few small laughs.

"Hey, girl. I missed you." Korra sighed contently as her arms fell into the warm fluffy mane and scratched at Naga's ears. Since Bigby was no longer around and the White Lotus were getting more strict with her training schedules, spending time with Naga had become something she did every chance she could. Naga might not be as much as a conversationalist like Bigby but it was still something. Plus she could instantly be put in a good mood by just sinking into Naga's soft fur.

"I had a feeling you might be down here." Katara's voice easily carried into the near empty stable. "Dodging training sessions again, are we?"

Korra sighed as she pet Naga's head. "Can you blame me? They've amped up everything ever since Tenzin left me here." Korra turned faced the old woman with a frustrated huff. "I can't stand being here any longer, Katara. I have to get out of here somehow."

Katara nodded and smiled. "I know you do. It's about time you took your destiny into your own hands."

Korra looked surprised at Katara's statement. "I...You agree with me?"

"Of course I do, child." Katara answered matter-of-factly. She went to say something else but hesitated for a few moments. "I have always tried to do right by you ever since you came to us so many years ago. But it has always seemed like an uphill battle that I would never be able to win."

Korra quickly closed the distance between the two and wrapped Katara in an loving embrace. "Katara, you have done more for me than anybody else in my life. Half of the things I'm able to do like going to the festival or visiting my parents is all because of you."

Katara gave a sad smile and shook her head giving one last squeeze before she broke off the hug. "And yet here you still are in this abysmal place."

Korra tried to say something, anything that will let Katara know just how much she appreciates what she's done for her but couldn't find the words.

"I settled when I should have kept fighting for you. For your freedom."

"Master Katara?"

Katara looked out towards the horizon just outside the stables. "When Bigby arrived, it made me realize just how lonely you really are. He made no effort to hide his dislike of the White Lotus because of how they treated you and even though he knew he couldn't change anything, he still fought tooth and nail giving the Lotus a hard time." A sad chuckle escaped her lips. "He fought and I didn't. Well, that's about to change."

Korra looked at her former waterbending teacher who had a new look of determination. "You already have a plan, don't you?"

Katara nodded. "Korra, pack what you need. This will be your last night in the South Pole."

Korra couldn't begin to describe the feeling that was coursing through her. Excitement, happiness, shock, apprehension, so many different feelings and she could not put any of them into words. Korra practically leapt at the older woman and wrapped in a massive hug that lifted her off of the ground. "Katara, I...Thank you." Even Naga got in on the action wrapping a single furry arm around the two and letting out a low howl.

"Your not in Republic City yet so don't thank me quite yet." Katara mentioned with a laugh as she was released from the hug. Katara didn't speak for a few moments like she was lost in thought before she looked to the young avatar with a solemn smile. "Head to the Northwestern wall at 3 a.m. This will be the last time we meet, Avatar Korra. For now atleast."

Korra steeled herself as she felt a pang in her chest. "I'll never forget this, Master Katara." With a final nod Korra made a dash for her room. She had preparations to take care of.

* * *

 **A Forged Desire**

"Thank you for buying! Tell all your friends to visit and see our stocks!" It always put a smile on Jin's face to see a satisfied customer. A satisfied customer was a resource that would help bring in more customers which meant more opportunities to create more arms and armor. Being at the forge was always brightened up her day. The hammering of metal echoing throughout the building, the warmer temperature indoors thanks to the forge running full tilt, the smell of leather and polish thick in the air. It felt more like home to her than her actual apartment.

Ever since she could hold a hammer, Jin had been hard at work helping her father at the forge as he did for his father. She yet another in a long line of armorers and blacksmiths originally hailing from the the Northern Earth Kingdom and she couldn't be more proud of her heritage. While father was more into the traditional arms and armor styles, Jin specialized in more unique styles. A product of her being brought up in an age of of new ideas and innovation. Future Industries had the Satomobile which were a relatively new mode of transportation, Cabbage Corps had the airships that revolutionized travel across the world following the end of the Hundred Year War, and Typhoon Inc created the brand new bullet trains that allowed even travel between cities and even neighboring regions. Jin was determined to leave her mark as well.

It was the perfect opportunity to do so, especially now in today's setting. She wasn't stupid, she could see the tides were changing with the city regarding the relationship between benders and non-benders and it would be foolish to not try to cash in her chips. Non-benders were naturally at a disadvantage compared to benders but she would even the odds a little bit. It was only fair, right?

"Dad! I really think we should consider advertising the shop over the radio."

The hammering in the background stopped and more shuffling could be heard before a massive bear of a man by the name of Shusei lumbered from the back of the store. Black hair that was turning mostly gray formed a modest beard on a rigid face. Sweat beaded down the bald head past jade-colored eyes before a thick, muscled arm wiped it away. Decades of metalwork and smithing turned Jin's dad into something of a behemoth and it did wonders in preventing any problems in the store.

"People have been coming here for 50 years just fine. Doing some fancy shmancy advertisement won't change much." He rumbled, tossing his gloves on to the counter.

Jin rolled her eyes and fixed him with a incredulous look. "Dad, Dad, listen to me. We have a perfect opportunity to gain even more clients. With all this craziness between benders and non-benders, a lot of people aren't feeling safe. We can help with that." Jin did not have anything against benders considering that she was a non-bender herself. Her father was an earthbender actually. They were just people like anybody else except they could move the elements with their mind.

"By playing on people's fears and enticing them to buy weapons they aren't trained to use?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

When put that way, Jin couldn't help but feel a little ashamed. Plus he was right about not wanting to put weapons in the hands of unqualified people since most of their wares were bladed weapons such as daos, broadswords, and katanas. Since it's inception, residents of Republic City found less and less of a need and time to maintain traditions and practice martial arts. Steady paying work and amenities that seemed reserved for the luxurious were now affordable to anybody. It would be a lie to say complacency hadn't set in.

Shusei sighed and ruffled Jin's short black hair with an oversized hand. "I know your heart is in the right place, kiddo. But putting a blade in everybody's hand will just create more trouble."

Jin crossed her arms and turned away. "I know, you're right. I just..." She paused and bit her lip as she gathered her thoughts. "...I'm tired of making weapons for rich assholes who just want a new wall decoration. It just feels like a waste of our talents."

Shusei looked around the shop thoughtfully gazing at all the blades and armors. "It does seem that way doesn't it? Well, hopefully that will be changing soon."

Before she could ask what he meant, the shopkeepers bell rang announcing another customer had arrived. She would have to wait on hearing her father's news for now atleast. Observing the recent arrival she noticed something him, he wasn't like her usual customers. Most were rich snobs like she mentioned earlier to her father or kids her age or younger looking to get the biggest or flashiest weapon they could afford. It was rare that they got someone who didn't fall into either category. But this guy, there was something about the way he looked.

Jin watched curiously as the man gazed around the store like he was searching for something in particular until he headed straight towards the knives. His eyes scanned the rows quietly and his face would occasionally scrunch up as if he was mulling over the knives.

He was about her age from what she could tell and his tan skin meant he hailed from either of the water tribes or possibly the earth kingdom. It was difficult to tell though the light green eyes pointed towards the latter.

"Finding everything alright?" She asked, striding over to him. His head snapped towards her like he was startled but quickly smiled.

"Just browsing for right now. Admiring the craftsmanship on all these knives. They're all amazing."

Jin's chest swelled with pride at the compliment. "Thank you, my father crafted most of everything in here."

"Impressive." He murmured.

"Was there a specific item you were looking or did you want something custom made?" She asked.

"You father takes custom orders?"

She shook her head and gave a smug smile. "Not him. Me. My father specializes in basic blades and armor like what you see here. The more traditional variety." She gestured to all the weapons and armors displayed throughout the store. "I'm more into the unique and personal ideas people have for what they want. The world as we know it is changing and we need to change with it weapons and armors included."

"Hmm." He nodded thoughtfully. "Can't argue with that, I suppose. Move forward with the times or get left behind."

That got his attention, now she just had to keep him interested and reel him in. "With the weapons laws that have been introduced in the city... people are limited in how they can arm themselves. Non-benders atleast, benders don't really have to worry about that issue. Concealable weapons, specialized weapons and armors, equipment that can aid non-benders if they need to defend themselves. The possibilities are endless and as far I know, I'm the only one who is doing it. I also do boring stuff like engravings, unique designs, whatever you desire. But other than that, I'm your gal." She pointed at herself with her thumb and beamed proudly.

The man rubbed his stubble and hummed quietly. "You must get a lot of clients then with the services you're offering?"

Jin's shoulders slumped slightly and felt her mood dampen slightly. "I don't, actually. We don't outside of martial studios and the occasional contract from the United Forces. Truthfully, we never did have that many clients and nobody is as interested in buying from us anymore. People think that since they live in the city now that they're different than the so-called "savages" outside of major cities." She couldn't hold back the small amount of venom that had infiltrated her tone. "Bandits may not attack the city but the gangs can be just as bad, maybe even worse."

"I'm guessing you're not much a pacifist then." The man said with a chuckle.

"I can handle myself just fine but a little insurance is always welcome in my book. Especially when dealing with benders."

"Not a fan, I take it?" He asked cautiously. There was a subtle change in his tone that made her worried like she said the wrong thing.

She shook her head and took a deep breath. "It's not that I don't like them. My dad is an earthbender after all. Just... look at every major conflict in the last 100 years. Benders have always been the cause and non-benders have always been caught in the crossfire. And it's not like it's a new development, it's been this way for centuries. It was only a matter of time before people started pushing back. I just want to give people a fighting chance."

The man eyed her critically but she held his gaze effortlessly. It felt like he was assessing her after seeing her rant like that. A few moments later the man smirked and nodded. "I get that. Really, I do."

Jin let out a embarrassed chuckle. "Sorry for going on a bit of a tirade. I just..." To say that this was a topic that she was passionate about wasn't really a stretch. She was living here in the middle of civil rights protest against benders after all. She would be affected whether she liked it or not. But neither side was fully right in all this.

"Tense subject. Say no more." The man put his hands up placatingly, thankfully ending that line of conversation.

A lull fell on the two with the only sound coming from her father hammering away from the back of the shop. It was kind of awkward since she was just standing next to him while he was clearly trying very hard to distract himself with the knives again. Standing so close though she could notice a few things she didn't notice about him before. Most obvious was the hairstyle, it was done in a buzzcut leaving only a thin layer of hair on his head which wasn't the usual style for people in this city. His stubble was actually more hairier than the top of his head, actually. He was a little handsome even in a plain sort of way. It would definitely be easy to pick him out of a crowd. The more interesting item though was that she could she tattoos underneath his collar and around his wrists. Lots and lots of tattoos. The only people around here with tattoos were the Airbenders at the temple in the bay and members of the local gangs and he was a few robes short of looking like an air nomad. Still though, he didn't carry himself like a gangster or have the cocky, insufferable attitude that they had. Not so plain after all, huh?

"Yoo-hoo, anybody home?"

"Huh? What?" Jin yelped in surprise, noticing the man's hand waving in her face.

"You were staring. That captivated by my roguishly handsome looks?" He asked with a coy smile.

"What? As if?" She quickly turned away from him and answered a little quicker than she wanted to. She definitely wasn't flustered. Nope, not at all.

His snickering only worsened the reddening of her cheeks and made her feel even more embarrassed so she did the mature thing. She crossed her arms indignantly and 'hmphed' loud enough to show her disdain. "Are you gonna buy something or not?"

"And here I thought we were getting along." He clutched at his heart in mock pain. It was a simple action but it was slightly amusing but she wouldn't let him see that. "Anyways, I'm a little strapped for cash so maybe next time. Promise."

"All that hassle and you're not going to buy anything? You're the worst kind of person." She retorted failing to hold back a smile.

"I know, I'm a scumbag." He played along backing up towards the door. "Next time, I promise."

She rolled her eyes and made her way back to the front counter. "Uh-huh. Whatever you say."

The man spared one last smile before leaving. Jin sighed quietly but wasn't exactly sure why. Actually, she did know why. Talking with that guy was probably the most entertaining conversation with a stranger she had all week. Most customers would either speak only with her father which makes sense since he was the owner, talk shop with her which was fine but got repetitive after a point, or shamelessly try to hit on her which got the offender a swift exit from the building. Well, technically, they did all those things (with exception to the first) but it felt different somehow. It was actually enjoyable this time.

What was different this time? And why did she get so flustered when he flirted with her? Come to think of it, what was his name?

Jin groaned as she realized she never asked him his name.


	6. In The Shadow of Demons

_**The Touched Foreigner**_

 _"This is familiar." Bigby observed with an audible sigh. Of course this would dream would be familiar to him. It's not he hasn't been dreaming about it everyday for the last few months. Bigby found himself at his home once again only this time he was seated on the couch. It was comfortable yet uncomfortable all at once and he honestly did not know how to feel about that._

 _The familiar setting of his childhood home wasn't something he would ever forget but seeing it everyday in his dreams was not something he particularly enjoyed. It was strange, really. Never before had he dreamed so frequently of home but now it was a daily occurrence. He would honestly be bored of the whole affair if it wasn't for the fact that he knew he was no longer alone in his dreams._

 _Atleast, that what he assumed was the case. He couldn't really explain it, honestly. It was just a feeling._

 _In his dreams, he always felt like he was being guided towards the house. Sometimes it was like there was a line attached to him and slowly reeling him into the modest home, like a fish caught on a hook. Other times, it was like he was being brought forward, a gentle hand on his back guiding him forward steadily. If he tried to deviate from the course he would somehow find himself heading back towards the house. This would continue until he reached the basement door._

 _What did it want? Why did it want him to open that door so badly? Why was it so interested in him? Damned if he knew and it didn't seem like whatever was there with him seemed very talkative._

 _Annoying._

 _Why peep on his dreams for months on end but not reveal itself or its intentions? Why just observe and not take action? Maybe it just liked watching him squirm? Who knows._

 _"Whatever is out there, you might as well show yourself!" He shouted in a vain attempt to get a reaction._

 _The house remained silent save for Bigby's fidgeting. He figured it wouldn't be that easy but still was a bit miffed. He could feel the gentle pulling, urging to get up but he stayed rooted to the couch. If it wouldn't show itself why bother doing what it wanted?_

 _"Might as well just send me back since I'm not budging."_

 _The force increased before his sentence was even finished and Bigby found himself gripping the fabric. What was a gentle nudge before was now like someone trying to drag him off the couch. Bigby digged his feet into the floor and gripped the fabric willing himself to not budge. His entire body felt like an invisible force was tugging on it and showed no signs of relenting._

 _"What the hell do you want from me?" He bellowed as his grip on the piece of furniture began to weaken. The pull strengthened to a level he could no longer withstand in response and Bigby was flung from the couch almost into the opposite wall. Cursing as he was dragged around like he was a toy, Bigby grunted as he was slammed into the basement door. He made a futile attempt to push himself away from the door but found himself being pressed flat against it. The pressure was enough to make it difficult for him to breathe._

 _"Goddamn it! Stop! Stop right now!"_

 _The force was unrelenting and began guiding his hand to the door handle. Resisting at this point was pointless but Bigby struggled regardless._

 _"Stop it! Please!" He pleaded, his voice losing almost all of his earlier bravado. Slowly his hand closed around the handle and began pushing it open. "No...no."  
_

"NOOOOO!"

Bigby crashed out of his bed and immediately felt sick to his stomach. Just holding himself up on his hands and knees felt like a mountainous effort. It was like every part of him was being torn up apart then forced back together over and over again.

Every breath he took was immediately sucked out of him and he felt he would pass out soon enough. The pain coursing through his body was unlike anything he's ever encountered in his life. Forcing his eyes open, Bigby could immediately make out how distorted everything looked to him. It was like the air itself was vibrating around him. Looking down, he got a clear picture of what was causing himself so much pain. His hands...no, his entire body kept on fading in and out of sight with transparent copies of his body phasing in and out of existence.

But...they weren't copies. They were all him. When he looked at one either one to his left or right it was like he was that clone looking back at himself. It was unnatural, inexplicable yet it was happening all the same. He might have even been excited if he weren't in excruciating pain. How long had he been hunched over grunting and moaning and pain unable to move much of his body. It felt like hours. He almost wanted to die. Anything to stop this pain.

"How long do you intend to endure this suffering?"

A voice asked him sending shivers through his pain-wracked body. It sounded like both a man and woman's voice meshed together and yet not human at all. Forcing his head up, Bigby could make out a vaguely human shape in front of him. The constant distortions and shifting of his body made it even more difficult to see who was speaking to him.

"Concentrate. Focus on the here and now." The voice instructed.

Bigby managed a small nod. Pushing past the pain he did what he was told. Focus on the here and now.

Now where was he? The apartment Tenzin set him up in. Weeping Willow borough. Republic City.

"Not that big. Just this room. What's in this room?" The voice interrupted his thoughts as if he said it out loud.

Bigby felt himself buckle at the pain but remained conscious through sheer force of will.

Pea-green walls. Night table by the bed. Full-size mattress. Wooden dresser on the far wall.

Slowly but surely the pain began to subside. Overhead light with a ceiling fan. Window on the far wall next to the dresser. Clothes from last night strewn across the floor.

Before long the pain was gone and Bigby was laying down across the floor, soaked from all the effort. No more distortions. no more shifting. Just regular normal Bigby. Angling his head up to thank his uninvited but completely appreciated guest, he was surprised to see that the figure was already gone. The window was still shut and he didn't hear any doors but he was so exhausted that he may have completely missed their exit.

"Thanks, whoever you are."

After showering and getting dressed Bigby found himself sitting in the living room of his apartment. He already had his hands full with his current assignment from Tenzin but this new development from this morning did not bode well for him. His mind tried to comprehend why that would happen but he was currently drawing blank. Could it be related to the spirits? Granted he's never actually seen one before but Katara definitely believed they existed and claimed to have met plenty in her younger days. It would also explain the presence that have been snooping in his dreams.

Bigby let out a groan and let his head fall back against the couch. "None of this makes sense."

Perhaps he could ask Katara or Tenzin? Bigby shook his head. No, he had to maintain his distance from the two. But why? It's not like he made any headway on the equalist front yet.

To be honest the whole intel gathering job was pretty lackluster currently. Surveying the city was enough and though he didn't know the city like a pro yet he could at least point out which places were popular, which to avoid, and which to watch out for. Not much was done on the gang front but that was to be expected honestly. Unless he tried to join there wasn't much to be done. All he could do was just 'observe and report' as they say.

Finally, there were the two equalist factions. NNEM was easy enough to figure out and probably the most entertaining part about his job. The movement was headed by a man named Jia Raiko. A nonbender (obviously) and an outspoken critic of the United Council. Been actively pursuing civil rights in the city for almost 20 years and is extremely popular with most non benders. Been pushing a lot of policies to make things more equal in the city (heh!) but has met only some success. His movement receives funding from Iknik Blackstone Varrick. Eccentric billionaire CEO of Varrick Global Industries based out of the South Pole. The sole shipping company giant in the entire world apparently. Started off small but grew until it could buy out or oust the competition until it was on top. Definitely someone you'd want in your corner. Everything about the two seemed to be on the up and up but then again it had only been a week and a half that Bigby was in the city.

Next was the Equalists. Now these guys definitely had him worried. They definitely existed, no doubt about it, since they had run ins with the police and there are a handful of incarcerated members in prison. But those that weren't caught were like ghost. Nobody knew who they were since they all wore masks and nobody knows how you join up with them. Or nobody is saying at least. And currently their operations seem small in scope limited to kidnapping benders and releasing them after mysteriously relieving them of their bending. If he had to guess, that mystery man Tenzin mentioned may be working with them. In fact, he'd stake his life on it. Well until he could confirm his suspicions the whole topic was academic.

Bigby sighed and looked at the clock on the wall.

 **1:23 pm**

Well he might as well go spend that hard-earned money that Tenzin gave him, Maybe he'd go visit that cute blacksmith girl today. He did promise to buy something from her, after all. He chuckled at remembering how red Tenzin's face was when he showed up with the tourist group visiting Air Temple Island few days prior. The poor guy must have had something else in mind for meeting up though Bigby definitely didn't help matters.

Midday in Republic City was pretty much the same as back in his world. Not surprising really but maybe he was expecting something a little different than what he was used to. Seeing other elements being bent would have been nice but bending in public was prohibited. Then again, even if it wasn't the odds of actually seeing it weren't all that high. The city was massive, easily the size of New York City which would mean around 8 million people could be living in the city at that very moment. Now maybe a quarter of that population were actually benders that had to be spread all throughout the city. Add in the highest anti-bending stance in the last 40 years and it's no surprise the police, pro-benders, and gangs were the only ones showing off their bending. Sad really, but yet benders remained the top of the food chain, figuratively speaking.

"Watch where you're going asshole!" Some random passerby taking up more than enough space on the sidewalk flipped Bigby the bird.

Bigby didn't even spare the man a glance as he continued on his route. "Definitely like New York." What was it about big cities that turned people into pricks. Damned if he knew. Must be something in the water probably, maybe, who knows.

The walk to the market district was relatively quiet all things considered. Plus it was definitely a treat to see. Vendors and merchants out on the sidewalk advertising their wares. Some had even set up small tables outside their shops so they could display their products. Clothing, food, sometimes jewelry even. It all was out on display. Bigby almost forgot he was in a completely different world or reality. The city was pretty much identical to every major city he's been to. The only exception being how people were dressed. It was in this aspect he felt out of place.

It was like he walked into the 1940's with a little bit Chinese and Japanese influences mixed in. Mandarin collars were all the rage apparently since just about every shirt and jacket was styled that way. Come to think of it, he didn't see a single t-shirt at all worn by anyone or sold at stores. It was different but not unwelcome for the most part. Rolling up his sleeves everyday was a bit of a hassle though.

"Sir, could interest you in a phonograph today? I have many different models in stock."

Bigby groaned inwardly but forced himself to stop at the shop. Even in another world, vendors will flag you down to buy their wares. "Sorry, friend. Not a big music lover, I'm afraid."

If the merchant was dejected he certainly didn't let it show. "How about a new radio instead? Quicker way to stay up to date on current events besides reading the paper. Plus, all your favorite radio shows at your fingertips." The merchant began guiding Bigby into the shop. _When did he even get that close?_ _  
_  
Now that Bigby thought about it, there wasn't even a radio in his apartment. In fact, a lot of the bare necessities he had to buy himself. Tenzin, the cheap bastard. "You know what? I think I will have a look around."

"Excellent!" The merchant beamed, giddy that he found a buyer. "Let me know if you need assistance."

Bigby nodded absently as he looked over the the wide assortment of radios. The variety was impressive to say the least. The smallest was about the size of a microwave and was the standard, base radio while the largest was about chest high and came with a record player attached and a cupboard below. Prices were pretty meh though if he was honest. Still, he needed a radio regardless since anything coming over the net could be valuable. News, weather warnings, anything could be of use. "Smallest one it is then."

Hefting the device in his arms he was surprised how light the thing was. Especially since it looked like it weighed a ton by itself. The design was pretty plain and simple but he was really looking for anything fancy, this one would do just fine. Bringing the device to the front desk, Bigby spotted the merchant outside speaking with three well-dressed men outside. Bigby set the radio down with his brow furrowed and slowly moved towards the group. As he got closer he make out the three men more clearly. The three men all had smiles on their faces but there was something predatory about the smiles. A malevolent glint in their eyes. Scanning their clothes Bigby immediately knew who these men were. He had seen them around before during his earlier surveys.

Triple Threat Triads.

A loud crash echoed through the street as one of the men dressed in a black jacket smashed a phonograph with a firebending enhanced kick.

"You know how things are supposed to go Mr. Chung." The Triad in the middle spoke. Out of the three he was the most well-dressed and had an air of arrogant superiority about him. Definitely the leader of this merry band. "You provide a generous donation to these upstanding gentleman and myself and we take it upon ourselves to look out for your establishment.

Mr. Chung looked frozen in front of the trio and remained silent as the leader stalked forward.

"I mean, I can't even imagine what would happen if the Red Monsoons, Agni Kai, or Mountaineer's decided to come here." The feigned concern grated on Bigby's ears but he still kept watch on the situation as it developed. "They could ruin your livelihood or you. Even worse, your family."

Mr. Chung flinched as the Triad draped an arm around his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Viper. I really am but sales have been low this week. Nobody-"

Viper, as he was called, whipped back front of Chung and clamped both hands on the poor shopkeepers shoulders who let out a whimper.

"Hey, hey. Are you saying you're a bad salesman?" No answer came from Chung. "If there are no sales then that means that you're not properly marketing your items to the public. And if you can't sell anything, well, that would mean that all of this stuff is just junk, right?"

"And you know what we do to junk, right?" The black clad Triad spoke up bending fire around his hands, a devious smile on his face. Chung's eyes widened as the man began raising a flame wreathed hand towards the shop.

 _All right, this had gone on long enough. Time to put an end to this._

"I think you should leave. Now." Bigby growled stepping out of the store. All four individuals looked at him shocked as if he appeared out of thin air which considering how absorbed they were with their previous engagement, not surprising.

Viper looked at Bigby with what could only be described as mild amusement. "Ah, where are my manners. If I had known that good ol' Chung had guest I would have included you in on the fun."

Bigby rested a hand on Chung's shoulder and slowly moved the shopkeeper so that he was behind him. Chung thankfully took the hint and began shrinking further back into the shop. Hopefully he had enough sense left to call the police.

"Well I'm here now." Bigby walked until he was chest to chest with the lead Triad. Immediately, he was flanked by both the firebender and what he assumed was a earthbender given his massive frame. "Let's have some fun."

The mild amusement on Viper's face turned to full-blown glee as a sickening smile spread across his face. "You have no idea what you're in for, kid."

Bigby smirked. "Maybe."

Bigby began the fight as dirty as possible by landing the swiftest kick he could muster right between Viper's legs. Watching the grin morph into a pain-induced frown was glorious but short-lived.

If Bigby wanted to make it without getting the snot beat out of him he would have to remain on the offensive. The earthbender was all ready moving back preparing his attack and the firebender need even less space to work his magic. _God, I hope the cops show up quick._ _  
_  
Quickly, he ducked down and grabbed the broken bronze horn from the destroyed phonograph hurling it at the earthbenders face. Clearly he was expecting it since it hit him square in the nose. _Stunned. Now the firebender._

Bigby turned around and immediately sidestepped to the right. Intense heat brushed across his chest as he narrowly avoided a fire dagger. The firebender immediately followed up with a backhand swipe and jab with the opposite arm.

Bigby growled as he backpedaled trying to stay out of reach of the triads attacks but he could still feel the heat even from near misses. Add in the fact that he was fast too so it was a constant barrage he had to avoid. Were this a one on one fight he would tire his opponent out and then strike but he didn't have that luxury. Matter of fact...

As if on cue, Bigby felt something hard catch him in his calves and send him sprawling to the ground. "Too easy." The earthbender stomped and a sizable chunk of earth shot up from under Bigby right as he landed. The chunk of earth had enough force to force Bigby back into the air.

Right into a fire kick aimed at his chest. _This is gonna suck._

Bigby didn't now if it was because he was airborne or if fire-enhanced attacks just created more force but somehow he found himself flying into a parked car. His ribs were screaming in protest, his calves hurt like hell, and his back did not feel pleasant at all.

 _Get up! Get up, you son of bitch._

Groaning in protest Bigby crawled away from the car and tried to stand. All the while the two Triads were laughing while Viper was hobbling towards him with a withering glare on his face.

"Now, I'll show you why I'm called Viper." He bared his teeth and got in a waterbending stance.

Now Bigby knew very well the dangers of water. You could drown in it, get swept away by it, freezing to death, waterboarding. Hell, he almost drowned prior to arriving in this place. But now he was learning how a pissed off gangbanger could use water to literally beat the ever-loving hell out of someone. Sure he had seen Korra use her waterbending but there was an elegant ferocity to it. This though. This was pure malice. Hatred. There was nothing pleasant about the beating he was getting right now. When it was all said and done he beaten, bloody, and now soaked.

Viper stood over the battered body of Bigby panting. Sweat dribbled down the sides of his face that was set with an expression of pure disdain for the body before him. catching his breath, he straightened up and smoothed any creases on his outfit.

"Mr. Chung. You have two weeks to get me my money. I don't care if you have to whore those pretty little girls of yours out to the street. I. Want. My. Money."

Bigby was helpless to fight back back as he was dragged out of the street and thrown onto the sidewalk. The pain nearly overwhelmed all of his senses and he could just barely hear the sounds of screeching tires and a vehicle zooming off. This would definitely take more than a night to walk off.

On the brightside, they didn't kill him.

A chuckle escaped from his lips, remembering his promise to Korra. She would more than likely drag him from Hell itself just to kick his ass for dying.

"Where the hell are you, princess?"

* * *

 _ **A Forged Desire**_

"For the last time, unless I see some I.D. from all of you right now, I'm not selling you anything."

Jin was at her limit.

First her cat owl somehow got out of it's cage while she was sleeping nearly destroyed her apartment. That was a mess she was not looking forward to cleaning. Then in her pet's rampage while evading it knocked soap all over the floor causing her to slip and smack her noggin against a picture her mom painted for her many years ago. That definitely hurt more than the fall ever could. Next was her daily routine of coffee in the morning was routine because the shop she usually goes to was closed for some reason.

And lastly were these punks. Namely one named Skoochy. Every week, these kids would come into her Dad's shop and try to steal a pocket knife and everytime she would catch them. She'd tell them they have to pay and they need to show their I.D.'s but since she knew that they didn't have them, she'd kick them out.

"Come on, lady. It's one lousy knife. You got like twenty here." Skoochy huffed, gesturing to the wide assortment of knives on display.

"Yeah, and if you want one you have to pay and be 18." Jin rubbed her temples and prayed that something would get these kids out of here. "So unless you're just a unlucky shrimp of a person, you're not 18."

Normally, kids his age would have the most pathetic or adorable glares but Skoochy was an exception to this. The kid was a street rat and Jin definitely felt for him but that didn't mean she would let him steal from her.

"But Miss, we need 'em." A young brown haired girl whined. "For protection."

"I can't in good conscious give knives to a bunch of kids." She yelled incredulously. "Not only would I get in trouble with the police but my father will as well. What if you hurt someone with it?"

"Isn't that the point?" Another kid asked like it was obvious.

The sound of a face smacking against a counter could be heard throughout the shop as Jin groaned and did so. "Why do hate me, Spirits?"

"A knife should only be used in self-defense." A familiar voice answered the question from the front of the shop. She couldn't quite place where she heard it from though. "And even then it should be used as a last resort."

The speaker was a tan skinned man who looked like someone went 4 rounds of pro bending with his face. He had a very noticeable limp in his gait and he looked drenched. _Now there's someone who definitely needs some protection._ _  
_  
"Someone obviously didn't have a knife on them." Skoochy snickered to his entourage while pointing at the bruised man.

"Nope, I did not." the man stated simply.

"Come on, guys. Let's blow this popsicle stand." Almost as quickly as they came, Skoochy's group was out the door.

Jin let out a very audible sigh as her shoulders drooped from exhaustion. Today was just too much. "Thanks, I didn't think they would ever leave, Mr...?

The man clutched at his chest like he was offended a little too fast and winced. "Aw, you don't recognize me?" He smiled though it was strained.

Jin squinted the man as she tried to imagine him without the bruises. _Is that?_ Her eyes widened and she pointed with a shocked expression.

"You?!"

"Me!"

It was him. The mystery man from before was back. But what happened to him? Despite his smile and positive attitude he looked awful. He was hunched over in pain clearly, he was soaked thoroughly, his face was covered in cuts and bruised bad. A completely different image than the one he portrayed on his last visit.

"Spirits, what happened to you?"

Before her mind could process what was going on she was standing front of the man lifting his head up so she could inspect the bruises on his face. Upon noticing what she was doing, her hands dropped and she could feel herself turning red from embarrassment.

"Uh, hi?"

The man looked at her with an eyebrow raised and laughed. "Um, hi there."

A painfully awkward silence passed between the two and Jin wondered what was going through her mind when she just started touching him. Then again, he was complete wreck right now and looked ready to collapse any second now. How could someone get beat this bad and not be in the hospital.

"Let's...ummm... let's check those wounds you have there." She awkwardly pointed to his face as she brushed past him towards the entrance.

"Nah, that's not necessary." He tried to brush off the offer with a smile. Unfortunately, she wasn't asking.

Jin locked the door and put up the closed sign but halted before she could turn around. Is this really such a good idea? I don't even know this guy. Facing the injured man she sized him up while he looked at her with an amused face. The poor guy had to support himself just to stand but was barely showing any discomfort in his attitude. I could probably take him if he tries anything funny. I hope.

"Listen, you don't need to worry about me... okay. I guess we're going." Jin didn't encounter any resistance as she began guiding the man to the the back of her father's shop. Either he was too weak to resist or he knew it was hopeless to argue with her. She liked to think it was the latter, Dad did always say she was stubborn.

Dad.

Her eyes drifted to the inactive forge where her dad could usually be found on a daily basis. Day in and day out. Hammering away at metal or sharpening the blade of his latest creation. But now he was out of town on business. Not expected be back for another few days. While he didn't tell her exactly what business it was the excitement in his eyes was very obvious.

Jin smiled sadly. It had been far too long since she saw him that happy. Not since...

"Umm, you're not bringing me out back to put me out of my misery are you?"

Jin rolled her eyes and tugged a bit too hard on the man's arm making him wince. "Sorry, I just was lost in thought."

The two ended up in a small break room that was converted into a makeshift bedroom. Her dad often slept at the shop instead of home and sometimes she would be too tired to walk home after work. Made things easier on them both, honestly. Leading her guest to her cot she motioned for him to sit while she searched for the first aid bag her dad kept in there. _It's such a mess in here. I really need to clean up this place._

"So you want to tell me what happened to you?" She asked more so as a courtesy. She was going to find out one way or another.

The shifted on the cot trying get comfortable before sighing. "Picked a fight with the wrong people and got my ass handed to me."

Jin rolled her eyes. "I figured that much. I'm just trying to figure what exactly happened to you."

"Does it matter." He asked callously.

"Considering I'm trying to help out? Yeah, it kinda does." The response came out just below a shout as she whipped around. The man looked away in shame and Jin found herself doing the same. She didn't really have any right to be making demands of him. She was pretty much forcing aid on him. _Speaking of aid. There you are._ With a tug she freed the medical bag from under another against the wall.

"You got a name?" Jin looked back at the man saw that he was peering at her out of the corner of his eyes. She couldn't help but smile at the question. All this time she wanted to know his name and she completely forgot to ask him.

"Jin. My name is Jin Komatsu and you are in my amazing shop." She gestured to the messy room with open arms.

"That's funny. See, I thought you said this was your dad's shop." He countered with a knowing smirk turning to actually face her.

Jin waved off the comment as she dug through the bag. "Details, details." The two shared a laugh and Jin found herself grateful that she dragged him back here. "So what's your name?"

"Bigby Garza. Republic City's very own human punching bag." He even tried to bow but winced and opted to just dip his head.

"Must have missed that in the newspaper. I could certainly use something to hit." She jested, hands rigling through the contents of the bag.

"Well I already met my quota for the day. Better luck tomorrow." Bigby shrugged nonchalantly but kept the smile.

"Shame." Finally finding the necessary supplies, she moved across the room and sat on the cot next to Bigby. "So what did happen to you?" Pouring alcohol on gauze she dabbed his face where she could see cuts. Whoever did this really had a bone to pick apparently.

The smile vanished from Bigby's face and became something sterner. Sadder. "Some Triple Threat Triads were shaking down this merchant. I tried to be a hero and stop them."

"You What?!" She immediately stopped what she was doing and even caused Bigby to flinch. The look on his face worsened and she felt instant regret for her outburst. "I'm sorry."

Bigby shook his head. "I thought if I could hold them off until the police arrived maybe..." His voice trailed off and a pained expression adorned his face. "I just made things worse. The Triad beat the hell out of me and told the poor bastard to have his money in two weeks. Make his daughters work the streets if he couldn't get enough." Jin tensed as his fist clenched and he bared his teeth in anger.

Jin was speechless. What could she possibly say to that? _Hey nice try. Better luck next time? You did what you could?_

"I was a fool for thinking I could take on three benders by myself." He sighed sadly, wincing as Jin cleaned his face. "Now look what I've done."

Jin licked her lips nervously as she picked her words carefully. "While things did not go exactly how you planned, I think what you did was very admirable." Bigby shifted his gaze to but remained quiet. It was like he was analyzing her based on what she said. "I mean, yeah, you're a little crazy for doing something like that but I have never heard of anyone trying something like that."

"You make that sound like a good thing."Bigby scoffed, indignantly.

"It is!" Jin shouted, surprised herself and her guest. "I mean, I think it is at least. For decades, nobody but the police have been standing up to the triads and they could only do so much. NNEM are good people but they're not fighters and the Equalists seem more busy with kidnapping people rather than fighting the Triads." Jin lowered her hands and looked Bigby in his eyes. "You are the only person I know who has said no to the corruption and nastiness of this city. Quite honestly, I find that amazing and inspiring."

Jin's heart felt like it would burst out of her chest any second now. She just spewed out all that nonsense and couldn't stop herself. Didn't want to stop herself. She meant it; every word of it. Here was a non-bender like her who decided to fight rather than submit. It was incredible.

Bigby tried to suppress a snicker but couldn't and full on belly laughed. Jin stared at him puzzled what was so funny. What she said was serious and heartfelt. What could possibly be funny about what she said?

"Sorry, sorry." Bigby raised his hands to ward off any response from her. "It's just what you just said made me really, really happy for some reason. I've been feeling really awful about what had happened but that cheered me up a bit." Bigby smiled brighter than she thought was possible. "Thank you, Jin."

Something tightened in Jin's chest. What was that she was feeling? Pride? Joy? Something else? She didn't know but she didn't care at all right then and there. She just wanted to smile too.

"No problem, Bigby."

Silence filled the room as Jin continued attending to Bigby's injuries. It was a comfortable silence though and both seemed content to let it continue for the moment. It may have also had something to do with neither wanting to ruin the moment. As for his injuries, his face got the worst of it and there would be some swelling and bruising for a little while. His ribs and back where mostly fine other than some nasty bruising. Nothing broken or fractured that she noticed at least. _So many tattoos_.

"So..."

Jin looked up from the bag as she was putting whatever she didn't use. He looked like he was trying to figure out what to say but struggling and him being covered in bandages and gauze made him look weirdly adorable.

"A blacksmith and a doctor, huh?"

Zipping the bag back up she nudged it under her cot and shrugged. "Blacksmith? Yes, since I was old enough to hold a hammer. Doctor? Nope, but I do know enough to keep up until I can get you to a doctor." Many a nights in the Komatsu household was spent patching up burns, cuts and the occasional broken finger. Seems Dad's clumsiness was passed on to her. Thankfully her mom taught her how to deal with most of those.

"So I can count on you to give helping hand next time I get familiar with the Triads?" He joked, giving her two thumbs up and a goofy smile.

Rolling her eyes but smiling nonetheless, Jin shook her head. "You must really have deathwish, hotshot."

"What can I say. I got a bleeding heart." Bigby shrugged.

The two shared another laugh and Jin found herself sitting back on the cot next to him.

"If you don't mind my asking, I know that your father is still around considering he runs this joint..." Bigby gave knowing look. "...but where's your mom."

Jin smiled sadly and her head dipped low. "She passed away when I was younger. Robbery turned deadly. Took a wrong turn on the way home from work and ran into the wrong person."

Bigby frowned and looked away with a guilty face. "Shit, I'm sorry."

Jin nodded and forced herself to stay composed. She cried enough tears long ago and decided to focus on the fonder memories instead. "Me too. She actually taught me how to patch people up mostly. She was a doctor and did some painting."

Bigby moved his hand towards hers but hesitated as if he didn't know what to do. Slowly he lowered his hand on top of hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Sounds like she was an amazing woman."

"She was. Now it's me and dear old Dad." Dad didn't take the news well at all. Nobody would yet somehow he managed to pull himself together and stay strong for her sake. She would never forget that nor could she ever hope to repay it. "What about you? Where are your parents?"

Bigby flinched as if struck and quickly removed his hand from hers. Jin immediately felt alarmed but before she could apologize he spoke.

"My parents are dead. Long time ago. They...didn't treat me well." There was an overwhelming sadness in his eyes and Jin felt awful for asking.

It seemed neither of them had luck when it came to their parents though she was definitely better off. A curiosity took hold of her though and Jin felt herself bracing herself to ask another question. "Do...do you miss them?"

Bigby looked at her but rather than the glare she was expecting he looked...lost. Confused and unsure. Like it wasn't something he ever considered.

"I'm not sure, honestly." His voice was barely above a whisper. "They taught me many, many things. None of it good but if I can use what they taught me for good then that would be all right, right?"

"I think you already are." Jin answered with certainty. "You tried to save the shopkeeper after all."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Bigby gave a small smile.

Jin felt something. She didn't know how to describe it but it was like a calling or something. She already knew from talking with Bigby that he was going to try and make things right for that shopkeeper. But what if next he ended up worse? What if he didn't come back at all?

"So what are you going to do now?" She asked already knowing the answer.

Bigby stared intensely at the floor. It was quiet but she could feel the resolve coming from him intensely. "I have to make this right. I have to show that the people are done being held down."

Jin found herself smiling at being right and at how determined Bigby sounded when he spoke. "I want to help then."

Bigby's face morphed to concern as he looked at her. "Jin I can't ask you to do that."

"Which is why I'm telling." Jin crossed her arms and had a cocky smirk on her face. "I want, no, I need to help. This city needs to know that there are people besides the police who are willing to stand up to the Triads. Besides, who's going to patch you up when you get your ass kicked again."

"Oh, it's like that, is it." Bigby laughed and winced, clutching his ribs. Jin smirked even more as it was like his own body was working against him to prove her point. "You do realize that what we'll be doing is illegal, right."

"Bah, rules are for squares anyways." Jin cocked her hip out and began checking her nails like they were more interesting than the current topic.

"You also realize that there's a chance we could get killed doing this." This caught Jin's attention and actually made her think. Was she really ready to put her life on the line for people she barely or didn't even know? To potentially make her father relive the anguish and agony he felt when mom died? "You have to be certain because these people will not hesitate."

Jin's hands tightened into fist and shook. _I don't want to die. I don't want Dad to be alone. But..._ "I'm certain. I want to help Republic City." It felt good to say that but there was still some fear inside her chest. Did Bigby feel that same fear in his chest?

Bigby regarded her quietly and smirked. "Well looks like I'm stuck with you then whether I like it or not."

"I'm sure you'll learn to develop good taste." She jabbed back feeling some of here usual spunk returning.

"Well then." Bigby held out his hand smiled brightly. "Looks like we have some work to do, partner."

Jin took accepted the handshake and matched his grip easily. "That's an odd way of pronouncing boss."

Jin's laughter could be heard throughout the shop as Bigby mushed her face hard enough to knock off the cot.

* * *

 **You guys and gals have been waiting patiently so and here is a new chapter. I'm really happy with how it turned out and I hope you all enjoy it and the length. Figured I owed you all considering how long you waited. Things are starting to get very interesting.**


	7. What is this, an Isekai anime?

**This took alot longer than I wanted it to but here it is people. From this point on things are going to start delving into AU territory.**

* * *

 ** _The Touched Foreigner_**

It had been four days since his encounter with the Triads and Bigby wasn't feeling any better than before. Jin had done a pretty awesome job patching him up but it wasn't like he had gone and seen an actual healer or went to the hospital. Throw in the fact that he had been pretty active the last few days gathering information on Viper and his little group so his body was definitely feeling the effects. So Bigby decided to do the sensible thing and stay in bed all day. It was completely by accident, really. He woke up earlier and just couldn't resist the soft embrace of his bed enveloping him. Barring eating something and using the bathroom, Bigby was perfectly content to remain with his one true love.

"Oh bed, you're the only one that I need in my life." Bigby nuzzled his pillow and burrowed himself deeper in the covers. "I'll never abandon you."

"Humans are curious creatures."

His body going rigid, Bigby's eyes snapped open.

"Please, continue. I wish to observe more of this odd human behavior." The voice spoke again. Bigby recognized the voice instantly. male and female yet no really same one that helped him when he had that wierd freakout a few days ago. Slowly turning to the face the voice he was met with what looked like a massive, colorful bird on the otherside of his room. The animal was easily the size of a grown human and was adorned in bright golden-yellow feathers that subtly changed to auburn towards the tips and at the tail. Bigby remained silent as he stared at it and his mind tries to process the 6 foot tall bird in his room.

"You are confused." It was more of an observation rather than a question. The bird tilted it's head to the side slightly.

Bigby burrowed his face into his pillow a resisted the urge to scream despite being the perfect response to such a situation. Raising his head and maneuvering until he was sitting on the edge of his mattress he stared at the anomsly in his room. It was all he could do at the moment.

"Not an uncommon response." The bird spoke and Bigby tried to ignore how uncomfortable words coming from a bird's moving mouth made him. "Though not quite as common as humans running away in terror at the sight of me."

"Who...?" He hesitated and tried to formulate a response. "What are you?"

A glint showed in its eye. "It is rude to ask one's identity without first properly identifying who you are." A hint of amusement in it's tone.

"I imagine you already know plenty about me though." He countered rather flippantly.

"True, I do know you to some extent." The bird answered, nodding its head. "But humor me."

"Bigby. Bigby Garza."

"Well met, Bigby Garza." The bird dipped it's head in acknowledgement. "You may call me Izana, Watcher of Souls."

"Watcher of-", Bigby rubbed his eyes and groaned. "This is one really bad fever dream."

The bird, Izana, chuckled, it actually chuckled. "Yes, I imagine this is quite strange to you." Bigby almost lashed out but thought better of it when figured he'd rather not get mauled by a giant bird with extremely sharp talons. "If you would suspend your belief I can explain some things to you."

Bigby shook his head. "God, all we need are teacups and the white rabbit."

"Pardon?"

"It's nothing." Last thing he wanted to was explain Alice in Wonderland to a giant talking bird. People who can control elements, almost every animal here being a sort of chimera, superhuman woman who supposedly have godlike abilities, Portals transporting people from one world to another, and now giant talking animals. Just when Bigby thought he was getting a handle on things, this curveball shows up. Perhaps it was naive of him to think he could finally understand this place. "This is too much."

"Are you unwell, Bigby?"

"Of course I'm not fine! I just..." Bigby sprang up from his bed and started pacing back and forth. Bigby used to think that he was rather unusually well-adjusted considering the circumstances but now he knew that he was only delaying the inevitable until it became too much for him to simply compartmentalize. Funny how it took a giant talking bird to finally do it. "I have been trapped in this twisted and crazy madhouse for five goddamned months and I have no idea how or why I'm here or if I can even go home. I'm surrounded by people who could potentially kill me with a swipe of their hand and I have to learn to live with that."

Bigby stopped pacing but kept twisting and turning where he stood. Suddenly, he stopped and he slowly looked towards his 'guest'. "But I'm willing to but that you have all sorts of answers to my questions. There's no other reason for you yo be here otherwise. "

"Perhaps. Perhaps I merely wish to observe an odd human." Came the unsettling voice.

"Why am I here? Where even is here? And why have you been invading my dreams?" Bigby yelled. Izana didn't show any reaction to his outburst and merely looked at him like it was studying him. "I want answers and I want them now."

Izana looked like it contemplating it'snext course of action. Bigby swsllowed nervously as he nervously waited. "There's a storm coming, Bigby. Everything is finite and must come to an end and we are rapidly approaching that point. For thousands of years, the barrier that was erected to separate this world and the Spirit world has been weakening. Cracks once small and insignificant are now mountainous and threatening to crumble with each passing day. Conflict and bloodshed between humans has only accelerated this process further. Already the repercussions can be felt in every corner of the world."

Bigby stared at Izana blankly and scratched his head. "So...what? There's an impending apocalypse coming to wipe out all life?" Maybe asking for answers wasn't such a good idea because none of this was making sense to him.

Izana shook it's head. "Not an apocalypse, no. A shift. A shift in the delicate balance of power that has stood for time immemorial. Even as we speak others have already began to enact their plans."

"Plans for what? What do they want?" Bigby asked still very uncertain if he actually wanted to know.

"What does anyone want?" Izana moved from it's spot and began circling him. "Power. Control. The means to leave their mark in history. If left to their devices, chaos will be wrought upon this world and my own."

Bigby suddenly felt extremely insignificant when trying to compare himself to the grand scheme of things. What Izana was saying, it was incredible and terrifying. But even among all this nonsense there was one thing that stood out most to him. "What is this, an isekai anime? Why involve me in this? I can't bend and I don't have any special abilities. Why not go to the Avatar with this?"

Izana came to a stop in front of Bigby and looked down at him. "The Avatar is already touched by one of my kind, yes, but Raava is cautious and not inclined to trust other spirits and with good reason. The Avatar is the key to this balance and thus highly sought after. Many spirits before I have sought out the Avatar in the hopes of gaining a powerful ally to help push their own agendas. To mold the world as they see fit. Few still exist to this day."

Meaning that they were probably destroyed as a result. "You said Korra was the key. The key to what exactly?" Bigby asked.

"The Avatar is possessed by one of the most powerful spirits to ever exists. But this current Avatar has yet to even reach her full potential. Too immature and lacking and in a misguided attempt at preservation, humans have hidden her. Cut her off from the rest of the world." A clear amount of disdain present in Izana's voice. Bigby shared that same sentiment but if Izana was telling the truth then Korra would definitely have a lot stacked against her. "Should she be killed before such an event were to pass or worse, aid those who would harm our worlds, the consequences would be unimaginable. I'm afraid the Avatar needs help to combat this threat."

Bigby couldn't hold back his glare or his outburst. "Well what the fuck am I supposed to do then? I just got my ass kicked by some gangsters a few days ago. What chance do I have against spirits that want world domination?"

"Those who oppose us have chosen champions. Humans imbued with the power of spirits and pledged into their service. They are not as powerful as a fully realized Avatar but they are still quite formidable. If they are left unchecked before the Avatar is ready..." Izana left the implication hanging in the air for Bigby.

Bigby took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. "This is insane. This is absolutely insane. Exactly how am I supposed take on these champions?"

"As part of their imbuement, champions are unable to die by conventional means or it would be more accurate to say that they will resurrect if they were to fall. The only way to truly finish a champion is to use a special type of blade." Bigby raised an eyebrow but remained silent. "Fragments of ourselves can be fashioned into weapons, among other things, which will be capable of inflicting mortal wounds on those who have been chosen. Since spirits can only be truly harmed by other spirits, the same rules applies to their charges."

Bigby sighed and through his arms up in exasperation. This whole thing was already unbelieveable to begin with but now he was sure it nosedived right into pure nonsense.

"Bigby." Izana's voice was somehow soft and soothing. "We can stop this. We can save everybody from a millenia of unspeakable cruelty and horror. We can save Korra. You can save Korra."

"I...I...This is all so crazy and confusing." Bigby's mind was a jumbled mess right now. Having all of this dumped on him was mindboggling and he was struggling just to keep up. This was way, way, way above his paygrade. But the world was in danger. Jin was in danger. Korra was in danger. "This...this is alot to take in."

"It is an extraordinary task to undertake." Izana mused. "You will need to ready yourself thoroughly if you hope to have a chance at taking on these champions."

Bigby nodded and swallowed nervously. He was already here in this world and was not keen on having it destroyed when there was a chance he could do something to stop it. What would it say about him if he turned his back on this? Turned his back on Korra? Looks like he would be repaying his debt to her after all. Bigby nodded to Izana. "Okay. Okay. I'll help out somehow."

Izana dipped it's head in a bow and spoke with a grateful hum. "That is great to hear, Bigby. The road ahead will be fraught with peril and painful but if we succeed we will be saving countless lives."

Bigby knew that he should probably feel honored or proud but his shoulders slumped and he felt like a monstrous weight was just cast on his back. "Yeah, sure. So, ummm, is there a special ritual we have to do? A secret handshake or something?"

Izana's eyes became stony and the grateful tone turned deadly serious. It was more than a little offputting. "Something of the sort."

Suddenly, Izana swiped a feathered wing awfully close to Bigby's face. The movement was almost too swift for him to notice and was accompanied by the sound of something wet hitting the wall to the side of him. Bigby was about to voice a complaint but found he couldn't speak. Whatever words he had to say was replacing by a wet gurgling noise. A warm wet sensation spread down his chest and he spluttered blood as he collapsed to the floor.

Shaky hands moved towards his slit throat but fell to the ground as any strength he had was immediately sapped from him. Confused and scared eyes look up to Izana who gazed at him as he bled out. Holding out it's wing, Izana plucked a single orange-auburn feather from it's wing and laid it down in front of Bigby.

"Seek out those who would plunge this world into chaos and mold it into something unspeakable. Find them and grant them eternal peace."

The words faded out as Bigby finally felt himself slip from the mortal coil.

XXXXX

Bigby gasped as he sat up on his bedroom floor. Immediately, his hands reached towards his throat. Relief and confusion washed over him as he felt smooth unmarred skin instead of a messy gash. As he pulled his hands away he could feel something sticky and flaky clinging to them. Looking down the obvious red told him what it was. Blood. Even his chest had a generous amount splattered on it.

"How is this possible?" Bigby gingerly felt his throat. He could still feel his throat being opening and his chest being warm and slick with blood. Looking around his room, he could see that everything was exactly as it should with the exception of the giant blood splatter across his wall and it was now nighttime. most importantly though was that Izana was gone.

Between what just happened and everything Izana explained, Bigby wasn't sure if he was going crazy, having an intense fever dream, or if he was just unlucky. Shaking his head Bigby growled and stood up. "Nope, shower first. Meltdown after."

After a much needed shower that lasted nowhere near long enough to make up for what happened Bigby found himself standing in his doorway. He was now that he got good look at the blood on his walls and floor he was worried. It wasn't damp or bright red like before. It was dark and looked dry as the rest of the floor. No way that would happen in just a few hours. But none of that was nearly as worrying as the newest addition to his room. Namely the shortsword lying in the middle of his room. Atleast it looked like a shortsword.

The design itself was odd to Bigby. It looked just like one of Izana's feathers yet not quite. The grip was ribbed and bone white resembling a quill that grew smaller in size as it ran up the blade. The blade itself was bright orange at the base and gradually changed to auburn towards the tip. small indentations lined the blade giving it the appearance of a feather and upon picking it up Bigby found it to be almost weightless in his hands.

"Find the Champions and grant them eternal peace." He whispered. "This be one of the blades Izana was talking about."

The blade was impressive to say the least and Bigby was mesmerized by it. If he listened closely he could...

The sound of banging his door roused Bigby from his trance and sent his heart racing. Eyes darting around the room, Bigby quickly stashed the blade on his bed and under some sheets. There was no time to take care the blood on the floor though and instead decided to shut it behind him as he moved towards the front door. Unconsciously, his hand drifted back to his throat and he felt his breath hitch. Shaking his head Bigby pushed the memory to the back his head and opened the door.

Jin stood on the other side looking more than a little impatient but relief took over once she saw Bigby. "Finally! I've been looking all over for you, Bigby. Are you alright?"

He almost frowned but kept his face even at the question. "Yeah, I'm good to go. Why?"

Jin didn't look didn't look convinced in the slightest. "Nobody has heard from you in almost a week. I tried searching around at where I thought you might be but you weren't at any of the spots."

Bigby turned away and walked back into his apartment. He could barely hear his door closing and locking over his own heartbeat and he felt like he would collapse at any moment. Jin rushed to his side as he nearly toppled over hhis couch.

"Okay, you are definitely not alright." Jin grumbled and guided him to a seat. "What is going on?"

His mind raced. His hands trembled. His eyes kept darting around the room. He was dead or something for seven days? How was this possible.

A pair of hands cupped his face and Bigby found himself staring into green eyes. "Focus, Bigby. Tell me what happened. We're partners, right?"

His mouth moved but no sound came out. How could he tell her something like this? She'd never believe him. Or worse, she would believe. Bigby shook his and stood abruptly. He had no time to deal with this. With his four day break and this seven day 'nap' he was left with three days to deal with Viper before he came back for that shopkeeper. He needed to deal with that mess before he could try and make sense of whatever Izana did to him.

"Did any of my contacts get in touch with you?" He asked a bit roughly. "If they couldn't get intouch with me then I told them to find you."

Jin looked concerned and even a little hurt but still answered. "Yes, a hobo came in the other day asking for me. Almost chased him out of the shop before he said he was with you."

Bigby nodded and sighed in relief. That was the best news he could have gotten all day. "Looks like Gomu came through. What did he say?"

"Wait. Are we just going to forget the fact that you went missing for seven days without warning?" Jin challenged, following Bigby into the kitchen.

Coming to a stop and facing her, Bigby had pleading look on his face. "Jin, I will...Tell you everything but please." He rested a hand on her shoulder. "We need to deal with this first and fast."

Jin eyed the hand on her shoulder and then him. It was clear on face that she wanted answers now but her shoulders slumping slightly showed that she reluctantly was letting the issue go. "Fine, Triads first. You missing, second."

"Thank you, Jin." He squeezed and let go. "So what did Gomu say?"

"He saw that one of your 'buddies' has been spending a lot of time at a nightclub downtown. It's called the The Exotic Shirshu. If he's not there he's out doing whatever else Triads do."

"Which one?"

Jin closed her eyes as she tried to recall what Gomu must have told her. Bigby felt a stab of guilt for leaving her hanging but stuffed it to the back of his mind. "Pale, lanky guy. Red scarf, terrible moustache, probably a firbender. Name is Two-Toe Ping."

"What kind of name is Two-Toe Ping?" Jin shrugged. "Anything else." She shook her and he cursed inwardly. It would have been nice to know where all three were currently but he guessed that just meant he would have to do things the hard way. Here's hoping Ping was feeling talkative.

"Alright, Let's go." Bigby decide and began walking towards the door.

Jin did a double take and stumbled after him. "Wait, you want to go now?"

"No, time like the present." He smirked feeling some his usual humor come back. "Always wanted to be in a bar brawl."

An exasperated sigh escaped her. "I really hope your plan doesn't involve starting a fight in the middle of a club."

Bigby waved her off. "Relax, I got a plan."

"And what's that?" Jin raised an eyebrow, not convinced.

Bigby thought for a moment before shrugging. "I'll let you know when I think of it."

"Bigby!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the info dump everybody. I know it seems like alot to take in all at once and may not make a lot of sense so far but it's kinda the effect I was going for. Pretty much like a bad acid trip for Bigby. I bet you guys can't guess who the other champions are though, it won't be who you're expecting though I can promise you that. Next chapter, we finally get some action so look forward to that and don't worry, Bigby won't get mollywhopped this time. Or will he? Also little side note but I'm coming up with theme music for every character. Something to help give them more personality, I suppose. Let me know you all have any suggestions on that.**


End file.
